A transforming Bey!
by phantom-san
Summary: this is a story about mostly My Oc's, but our fav doctor shows up :D. any way this basicly is a story that with take you through their lives. come and discover more about the Bey that can turn into a human, or is it a human that can turn into a Bey, time will only tell. T for Leo's exsesive curseing.
1. prolouge

_It was eight years ago when I moved in with my older brother and sister. I was six; they had just graduated high school and got their own house. My parents were driving me to my brother and sister's house; their names are Takume and Yuki Adams. _

**Eight years ago**

It was a rainy day and I was on my way to my new home, I stared at the Bey my parents gave me, Grand Leone. There was something different about it; it had a purple energy ring.

"Papa, why is Leone purple?" My father looked at me through the rear view mirror an smiled.

"Leone is purple because he's special, just like you"

"But if I'm that special why can't I go see grandma with you?"

"Because we can't afford to bring you too, and grandma wants me and your mother there with her, do you understand?"

"Yes Papa"

"Good girl" Mark returned his eyes to the road as he drove on.

_Later that day I was dropped off at my sibling's house, once my stuff was in my new room my parents left me there. I was in my room for hours wondering what to do when…_

/ugh, my head/

"Who said that?"

/me, can't you see me? I'm right in front of-why can't I stand?!/ Mi looked at where the voice was coming from and was shocked to see it was, the small toy her father gave her.

"But your, you're a Bey"

_That's when I met my partner, Leone, although he prefers to be called Leo, there is one more day I need to show you before we start the story._ _I'm about 7 on this day and Leo is 8._

I came home one day after going to the store,

"Mi! Did you buy more matches?"

"No, the store clerk wouldn't let me. We still have some though, they're on the mantel"

"Well? Get them for me please."

I climbed up on to a table and grabbed the matches for my brother Takume; before I could get down he snatched the box from me. I fell on the floor, I was able to use my arms to stop my self from hitting my head but from the shock of the fall I couldn't move right away, that's how I got the burn on my back. Takume lit the fire, but was playing with the match when it burned him he dropped the match it landed on the carpet and the room was engulfed in no time, fire lapped at my hands and knees but it burned my back more, be for my burn could get too bad, Leo transformed and wrapped his arms around me, my back to his chest.

_He was burned worse than me; he has a scar on his back and one on the side of his neck. When he turns into his Bey form you can find the scars on him still, the side of his face bolt and on one side of his fusion wheel. Let's resume watching what happens next._

The fire men came, put out the fire and save the four of us. I was sitting next to Leo us sharing a blanket because it was the warmest one the fire men had. The two ambulances were checking out Takume and Yuki now. They look at kids first.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to explain you to them?" Mi asked afraid of what might happen.

"I don't know, but I won't let them take me away from my blader" Leo turned so he was looking at Mi-ki; his face was serious with a bit of cockiness.

"And I won't let then take away my Bey." Mi-ki hugged Leo but as she pulled away Yuki and Takume were making their way over to Leo and Mi-ki.

"Mi, who it that?!" Takume said pointing to Leo, Mi wrapped her arms around Leo's waist once more, but now in a protective kind of way, "He's my Bey!" Yuki and Takume exchanged looks before Yuki spoke "Mi he isn't a Bey, he's human. Not a toy"

"He is my Bey, he is"

"Mi don't be silly, now what's your name?" Yuki said ignoring Mi's insistence.

"Leo"

"Leo what?"

"I don't know"

"Where are you from?"

"I don't know"

"Who are your parents?"

"I don't know"

"What do you know?"

"About myself?"

"Yes"

"My first name is Leo, I'm 8 years old. My birthday is on July 24TH, and Mi is my blader"

"Leo, you can't be a Bey. You're human"

"Part human, when all these people are gone I'll show you that I really am a Bey"

_And sure enough when it was the four of them again Leo showed Takume and Yuki that he was in fact a Bey. Takume had only two questions._

"So you've been living with us for about a year, where have you been sleeping?"

"In Mi's room"

"What you've been sleeping in my Mi's room this whole time! And eating our food!?"

"Yep" Leo smirked glad that Mi wasn't the only person he talked to any more.

_Takume and Leo continued at each others throat for the rest of the day and until the next chapter. With this good bye and thank you for reading this, hope you enjoyed yourself. Please review if you wish and remember your Bey's are more than you think…_


	2. the start

_So you've come back to hear more? Well I must oblige then. This time well is watching our two heroes'- wait you don't know our hero's? I shall have to remedy that._

_Name: Mi-ki Adams_

_Gender: female _

_Bey: Grand Leone 145WB _

_Appearance: long brown hair with teal streaks, blue Eyes with violet specks, and white skin_

_Clothing: blue jeans, white tank, blue-purple-green scarf, and sued jacket_

_Age: 14_

_Name: Leo_

_Gender: male_

_Bey: none_

_Clothing: purple tee shirt, black pants, black boots, purple Leather bracelet on right wrist with and inscription that has worn over time_

_Appearance: kind of shaggy, raven hair), purple eyes, white- tan skin, burn mark on his back and one on his neck_

_Age: 16 (today)_

_Now that you know our hero's let's take a look and see what their up too._

"Leo! Get up!" The now 14 year old, Mi-ki walked up the stairs to get Leo out of bed. When she opened the door she saw and already dressed Leo, packing his bag. "I'm coming, calm down."

"I've been yelling for you to get up since, 6:30 (it is currently7:40) you could have told me you were up"

"Where's the fun in that? Hey, Mi. Don't we have to leave now, if we don't want to be late?" Leo asked turning around. Mi-ki looked at the clock, she grabbed Leo's hand and started pulling him down the stairs "com'on Leo we're gonna be late!"

"Mi. your bag" Mi-ki dropped Leo's hand ran back inside grabbed her bag and ran back outside.

"Well never make it now, even if we run" Mi was about to run anyway but Leo grabbed the back of her shirt. "Why run?' Leo let go and move the tarp that was lying across his new midnight black Indiana 'when we and ride." Leo started the engine

"You just got your lisence! I am not getting on that thing."

"Fine you can walk, but you'll be late if you do"

Mi and Leo flew down the streets and around the corners. Mi had her arms wrapped around Leo's waist as he sped down the streets. When the turned the corner they saw the building of their rival school, Tenshi (all translations are from Google sorry) academy.

A BeyBlade school for the rich and famous. It is designed to look like a castle. The highest tower is said to be where the school's most prized student resides while they are the most prized student. Next to that school is theirs Kibo academy. It's a small humble school, it might not look like much but it has some of the best teachers and the classes are top notch. But teachers often leave due to better offers from Tenshi, as they were about to pull in to their parking lot when a limo cut them off.

"Watch it jackass!" Leo yelled as the Limo pulled past them.

"Hurry up Leo we have Three minuets!" Leo pulled into the parking lot, parked, and followed right behind Mi all the way to the Bey Science class room. They slipped into class. The teacher looked at them and Leo and Mi both went and sat in their seats.

"Welcome to class, students. Today we'll be learning about what chemicals will dissolve, erode, and destroy a bey's fusion wheel. Let's begin."

The teacher spent the rest on the class talking about fusion wheels being destroyed or harmed to the point you can't recognize it. When the bell finally rang Leo was the first one out of the class room. "Leo! Leo! Wait up!" Mi yelled as she chased after him, Leo stopped outside his locker. While he put his books away he answered Mi "what?"

"Are you ok? You looked sick"

"When they talk about dissolving human flesh, then tell me how you feel"

"Oh I-I forgot, sorry Leo"

"How on earth could you forget? We battled yesterday"

"Well you act so much like a normal person I forget, I'm sorry ok?"

"Yeah alright, gym is canceled since the teacher left sick."

"All ready? But its only 9:00" Leo shrugs and starts walking towards the doors

"She hates Tuesdays, we going to the garden?"

"Where else would we go?"

_The garden is actually a misnomer, the only plants there are grass and one giant tree the covers most of the secluded square. The garden is located in the back of Kibo academy, but is accessible to both schools._

The two approached the garden and it was completely empty, the bench in the back and the picnic table were empty and there was no trash either.

"Wow, this is a first" Leo said as he lay down on the table

" Uh, wait Leo doesn't Tenshi have free period right now?"

"Yeah so?"

"They normally hang out here"

"So? This is on our school grounds, we can be here if we want" about a minuet later the Tenshi students showed up and scoffed at Leo and Mi.

"Hey look, is a couple of Kibo academy losers" Leo sat up, but was still on the table

"Great insult, where'd you get it from a grade schooler?"

"Very mature, street rat" Mi-ki looked up at Leo, waiting for him to reply, when he didn't she looked back to the Tenshi kids, to find the one that just insulted Leo staring at her "can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I caught your name" said the boy who spoke earlier as he walked closer to Mi.

"That's because I didn't say it, can I ask what yours is?"

"Samuel, Samuel Pentdragon, and yours is?"

"None of you business, the garden is big enough that we don't have to even talk to each other" Leo was still sitting there deep in thought until he realized who exactly Samuel was, "aren't you the top student in Tenshi academy?" Samuel looked away from Mi and at Leo, "yes, yes I am, and who are you?"

"Leo"

"Well Leo, why don't you take your attitude and leave?"

"Cause I was here first and it's on my school's grounds, so I should be the one kicking you out" Leo smirks at them, knowing he won that round. Samuel seemed a bit taken back by Leo's response, but decide to jump to what he knows best "Do you wanna battle street rat? My fury gemiose will kick your butt!" Leo smirks " I doubt that, but you will be battling against me and her" Leo points at Mi while he says this.

"A tag team? How pathetic."

"Actually, well it's easier if I just show you, ready Mi?

"Ready"

_That's it for today, I feel as though I show point out today (the day this was posted 6/24/12) is Leo's birthday. Review if you wish, fair well and have a safe trip home, and remember, there is more than strength when it comes to Beys. _


	3. chapter 2: Interests

_So you've come back to hear more? Well let's join our heroes. _

_(This story starting this chapter will be written with _Kentastic72 and RinnyEjito12)

Samuel seemed a bit taken back by Leo's response, but decides to jump to what he knows best "Do you wanna battle street rat?! My fury gemiose will kick your butt!" Leo smirks "I doubt that, but you will be battling against me and her" Leo points at Mi while he says this.

"A tag team? How pathetic."

"Actually, well it's easier if I just show you, ready Mi?"

"Ready"

There's a quick flash of light and Mi is standing there holding a Bey, Mi has courage and seriousness that now paints her face, that wasn't there before. "Ready, to battle?' Mi holds out the Bey so Samuel could see it 'Leo and I will take you down"

"Where'd your friend go? He left you to take care of his dirty work?"

"No he right here, he is the Bey"

Samuel scoffs at her "that's not possible"

"What, too scared to battle a girl who might be crazy?" Mi smirks knowing Tenshi's hate having their pride taken away from them.

Overhearing commotion from the windowsill he perched his elbows on, a boy shifted his eyes to watch the grounds. Taking in the sight of a lone girl holding her Bey out to the group of brats from the neighboring school was a troublesome sight. They were always causing trouble, weren't they? He leaned out the window, his upper body out as he lazily brought his arms down and clapped. "Go, Go, and kick their asses" He cheered half-heartily. He then rose from his spot, moving to take his break elsewhere. Whatever happened in that scene wasn't his problem.

Looking once more, he did, however, hope the girl and her Bey would give them a good kick in the ass. Closing his eyes, the student moved out of the hallway and away from the window. "Che."

A few windows away from where the boy was a student stares in shock at the blader below, she witnessed it her self but still doesn't believe that the boy whom was just there turned into that Bey, she made her way down the stairs saying "That's impossible, I know it's impossible, that can't be possible, am I seeing things?"

When she reached the garden the lone girl and the Tenshi students were gone. Off in the distance she can hear the count down to a Bey battle. She rushes towards the sound of bey's clashing to find her self standing at the Tenshi gates; she continued to follow the sound through the gates, when she spotted the bladers she stood half hiding behind tree and watched the battle commence.

Mi followed the Tenshi students back to their school to battle. After they ripped their Bey's the Tenshi started to speak "I want my fellow students to see me to crush the Kibo trash you are; no matter what your appearances are you still attended that excuse for a school!" he points a finger at Mi accusingly from the opposite side of the Bey dish.

/**Careful Mi, He's hitting on you/**

-You don't think I know that!-

/**whoa, calm down, no need to get feisty/**

"Leo!" as Mi yells this Leo doges an attack that could have ended the battle

/**shit/**

"Pay attention Leo!" Leo doges a few more attacks waiting for an opening

"What is that all you pitiful little Bey can do?"

"Leo! Grand wind Assault!"

[This move is model after Kyoya's

Lion gale force wall but much stronger, the opponents Bey is

Being sucked in to the tornado, while the ground around

Starts to rise due to the immense strength of the wind, and

Soon the opponents Bey is also being pelted with dirt rocks

And any thing nearby]

The tornado is slowing pulling Gemiose to it, "com'on Leo we've got him now!"

"A-a special move, h-how can Kibo trash like you have a special move when I don't!?"

/**this is the head of the prestigious Tenshi academy? This is kind of disappointing/**

"Leo! Finish him!"

"W-what?! But my daddy told me I could beat anyone when I got this position!"

"And did your daddy buy it for you?"

"Y-yeah" Sam sniffles and continues to look at Mi

"There's you problem, you need to work to get to the top, and money can't buy you everything. There are probably better students here wishing for the spot you have, and they could probably beat you too! Leo! Finish him now!" gemiose is sucked in and is flung out of the stadium. Thus Sam had lost. There was another flash of light and Leo was standing next to Mi, "when you are actually a challenge we might battle again…probably not.

*ding ding dong*

"Shit the bell!" Leo and Mi ran as fast as they could back to their school leaving Sam defeated and sobbing.

The girl made her way back to the school after they left since she had class as well, she followed them until she reached her class, theirs was right next to hers.

Mi and Leo slipped into their seats for language; the teacher is late so the students converse between each other.

A boy yawned loudly at he strode the classroom, not caring to notice everyone  
else was seated and on time, as his earphones were perched in his ears and faint music was  
heard from it. He looked at his surroundings, only to laugh to himself because  
there was no authority figure to chew him out for being tardy. With a small,  
nearly unnoticeable pleased smirk on his face, he walked to the farthest desk,  
by the window and dropped into it, rest his head in his palm and staring out,  
not bothering to get ready for class.

The teacher strode in and greeted the class, she noticed the Boy in the back with his head phones in, "Mr. Preston" the class followed the teacher's gaze to the Boy sitting in the back of the class. The one addressed looked unimpressed when staring out the window, his navy gaze glancing bored at the teacher. Lazily, he raised himself a bit and the hand once supporting his head was lifted in a small wave.

"Yo, miss. How's your day going?"

He spoke in a monotone, as he did with all teachers and staff, completely ignoring any stares he got. He added to his earlier retort by saying, "Mine's going great, y'know." The teacher shook her head at the boy, "Then why don't you tell the class why you day is going great, after you take those head phones out and turn off your music, Hmm?"

In response, the navy-eyed boy shrugged and took the earphones out and hung  
them around his neck, moving slowly to shut off the music player that hung off  
a chain.

"If ya say so, miss." He started; his slightly accented voice rang out and  
moved away from its monotone. He stood from his desk and started again  
dramatically, weaving a story. "See, this morning was boring, same old thing,  
but it saves energy, so I like it. During break though, I saw a pretty awesome  
thing. Most amusing thing in a 50-mile radius actually. But the scene quickly  
got boring once you noticed the Tenshi bastards nearby. I saw this g-."

The boy suddenly turned and saw the two figures he had earlier. The girl that  
had held the Bey the boy next to her had turned into the Bey. Suddenly, he pointed.  
"You two!"

Mi-ki and Leo exchanged Looks, Mi was the one to speak "Oh that? Hehehe" The teacher looked from the boy to Mi and back, surprised at the enthusiasm he had. "Mi, Leo, Jaiden follow me, please." The teacher walks to the door and holds it open for them. Mi gets up and pulls Leo along with her and they step into the hall way and wait for Jaiden.

Jaiden blinked at the open door across the room.

"Crap."

He sighed and walked toward and out the door, eyeing his two classmates with a  
critical eye. His mind was in a whirl, and suddenly he had millions of  
questions to ask. Just as his day was going so easily. He then looked up at  
the teacher expectantly.

"Something needed?"

"yes, actually, now Jaiden' the teacher close's the door behind him so the class can't hear what they are saying 'tell me everything you saw earlier" the teacher crosses her arms and looks at Jaiden. "We didn't do anything wro-" the teacher cuts Leo off, "You will let Jaiden tell his side of the story, Mr. Adams!" Mi flinches at the yelling, not being use to being yelled at.

Jaiden raised a defiant eyebrow, and glanced at the other two from the corner  
of his eye. Noticing the girl's flinch, he spoke up.

"I saw them about to battle some Tenshi idiots. I left before anything could  
really go down, and I took a nap in the old Government classroom. I have a  
pretty damn good feeling they kicked some Tenshi ass."

Not caring about his language, he weighted his words as he tried to defend his  
classmates. "It looked like the Tenshi jerks were giving them trouble, and I  
haven't read a rule here that stated the battling during break was wrong. If  
anything you should speak to them, not these two." Deciding to leave one major  
part out, he wondered how next to use this information, drawing conclusions  
and shifting through options in his head.

The teacher looked from Jaiden to Mi and Leo, "Is that true? You battled Tenshi students?" Mi looked up at the teacher "Yes we did, I think Leo did his job well" Mi smiles at Jaiden as a way to silently thank him for helping them. Leo looks from Mi to the teacher and laughs "Damn Tenshi didn't see what hit him. He didn't even have a special move. So much for top of the school." Mi looked at Leo to shut him up…it worked; Leo shut his mouth and stood off to the side letting Mi handle it. The teacher sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose "Mi you know that we are trying to get Tenshi academy and our school to get along, I thought you of all people would support this."

"I do, it's just that-"

"No Mi-ki, you and Leo can clean my class room after school"

"Yes, ma'm" Mi said looking considerably happy despite the fact she never gets in trouble, NEVER.

Jaiden looked as if he was going to speak, but found himself to argue. It  
wasn't his punishment, he shouldn't care. Sure, he liked this school  
infinitely times better than the one next door, and it should've been those  
idiots who got in trouble, but he still keep quiet anyway. Instead, he decided  
to retreat back to save energy, his questions would be answered at a later  
time. Not noticing any expression turned his way, he gazed back at the door.

"Is that all, Miss? I've been dying to learn how to say, "I'll kick your butt"  
in a different language." In reality, he really was interested in learning a  
new language, but if it got the teacher's attention away from the other two,  
that was a bonus, he guessed.

_That's it for now, please review we would love to read what you think, have a safe return home and remember, not everything that is impossible can proven possible, but most things can be. _


	4. chapter 3, The project

_So you've come back to hear more? Well then here it is._

Jaiden looked as if he was going to speak, but found himself to argue. It  
wasn't his punishment, he shouldn't care. Sure, he liked this school  
infinitely times better than the one next door, and it should've been those  
idiots who got in trouble, but he still keep quiet anyway. Instead, he decided  
to retreat back to save energy, his questions would be answered at a later  
time. Not noticing any expression turned his way, he gazed back at the door.

"Is that all, Miss? I've been dying to learn how to say, "I'll kick your butt"  
in a different language." In reality, he really was interested in learning a  
new language, but if it got the teacher's attention away from the other two,  
that was a bonus, he guessed.

"If you wish to learn that, then don't come into my class with headphones in and sit in the back acting like you don't care." The teacher sends Mi-ki and Leo back to their seats and begins the lesson, through out the class the teacher calls on Mi and Leo constantly.

"No Miss. Adams, its, Shì de, wǒ jiāng ná chū lèsè tǒng" [translation: yes, I will take out the trash {translation from Google translator}

"But that's what I sai-" the teacher asks her to sit down and continues teaching the lesson. Mi-ki sits down, obviously annoyed with the teacher. Leo sat there and somewhat listened to the teacher.

"Now class, you will be getting in to groups to work on your projects about china, you may choose your topics and groups you can only have three people as a minimum, questions?

Jaiden grimaced at the idea of working in a group, but made no move to argue. Maybe if the teacher wasn't so prissy, he would care. Glancing around the classroom, watching others group together suddenly seemed boring to him. Without another thought, he went back to doodling stupid little comics and designs in the margin of his notes.

Mi and Leo stayed where they were, obviously working together. Murmurs could be heard from the rest of the class, talking about their project, what to do after school and how no one was gonna work with Mi and Leo cause they didn't want to be set on fire.

"Jaiden you can't work alone. Why don't you work with Mi and Leo?" several gasps could be heard from the class. Mi and Leo were now listening, not surprised no one wanted to work with them.

Jaiden again looked up bored. This teacher couldn't cut him any slack, could she? After the gasps had settled, he faked one of his one, mocking and loud.

"Oh no, miss! You unleashed the devil's flame upon them! Surely after 5 minutes in my presence, they will be screaming in pain!"

He stood instantly missing the relaxed state he had. "Oh, give me a break." he muttered as he slowly walked over to the duo. Question was, what did he say now? Obviously, he couldn't give a crap about the rumors about these two plaguing anyone near them; he wasn't the great person to be around either. "In all honesty, I would've preferred them over anyone who can't learn to shut their mouths when all that comes out is bubbling nonsense."

The last part being pointed to those who spoke rumors, he grabbed his bag and his notebook, still open to his drawings. Making his way over to Mi and Leo, he internally chastised himself. '_Great, how the hell is he gonna do this? Maybe they already hated him for what he said in the hallway. Crap, they weren't gonna dump the project on him? Maybe if he was lucky, they would ignore him and do it all by themselves? Wait, would they even agree to put his name on it? Crap, crap, crap_.' The rant never made it to his face though, still bored and ever in a neutral expression. Once reaching them, he slowly decides to glance at their desks, not turning his head as he stood in front of them.

"Hey."

Leo covered his mouth trying not to laugh at the perfect impression Jaiden did of the…well, entire student body. Mi-ki looked up at Jaiden, a little shocked he agreed but happy none the less, "Hi, um, we kinda already chose our topic, but we can switch it if you don't want to do it."

"Mi, you need to tell him what the topic is before he can decide if he wants to do it"

"Oh yeah. heh, sorry. We choose to compare traditional Chinese food to Japanese and American food. Is that alright?"

The teacher told them that the rest of the class would be used to work on their projects and the class went to work.

Jaiden tilted his head slightly. He fished out his earphones and plugged them  
into his ears, quickly switched on his music, lowering so he could still hear  
the other two clearly. "Depends," he started, "we're gonna taste-test all of  
the food, right?" He could've grinned at the expressions of Leo and Mi, but he  
allowed the neutral facade to stay up. He stole a chair and sat in it  
backwards, across from them.

Mi laughed "of course we're going to taste test it, actually, eat most of it, we can't let it go to waste. So do you want to do this topic? Every thing will be home made as well." Leo looked from Mi to Jaiden, he shifted his gaze outside, he watched other students enjoying their break and completely zoned out.

The boy nodded slightly, offering a small smile to the girl. "Sure, let's do  
that." And with that, he began doodling again in his notebook, deciding  
against bombarding them with questions. Glancing up at them, he slowly waves  
his pen in front of Leo. "Oi, Bey Boy. You awake in there?" he whispered,  
unsure if anyone should hear him. Then, louder, he asked them both. "Where do  
we start? My sister just came home from a trip, so I can ask her to help me.  
Anything I can make?"

Frowning, he wondered if this would wreck his plan of doing nothing after  
school, to save energy. Then again, it wasn't like his sister would let him do  
that. Sighing lightly, he drew a box, ready to list anything he could make.

Leo looked at Jaiden, snapping out of it, "I do have a name, its Leo."

"Be nice Leo. Hmm" Mi started "well, how much do you know about American food? I know a few dishes but not too many." She notices the frown but ignores it as best she can.

The teacher sees Leo, Mi-ki and Jaiden getting along fairly well and smiles at them, hoping this will continue after the project.

"Anything to get you to snap outta it,_ Leo_."  
He then turned to Mi. "Well, tons I guess. I've been eating it all my life, really." It was odd telling them things about him, but he kinda had to for the project, right? Dear god, they're not going to _come over_ are they? "My sis knows a lot of recipes as well, so we're okay. She can make a Japanese dish too... What about Chinese?"

Leo looks at Jaiden and says "Talking about which dish to make and who will make what doesn't concern me since I burn water." Mi looks at Leo and rolls her eyes "it's imposable to burn water Leo, and you know it. Anyway, I can take care of the Chinese dishes; they are my brother's favorite. I can do some Japanese but…do you mind if I make chocolate cake as a dessert?" Mi pulls out a stick of pocki and is just holding it in her mouth. She didn't care that most of the girls in the class were looking at her like she was crazy, it helped her concentrate, and not to mention it tastes good. She started writing things down in her note book.

-

Jaiden shrugged. "I don't mind, make it if you want to. So, how many of each type do we make? We can split Japanese and American I guess." Raising an eyebrow at the pocki, he simply shrugged. He still felt awkward, like he wasn't sure how to phrase his words. Looking at the clock, he wondered how long until this class ended. '_Wait, what if they are in my next class?_' He frowned again in his own thoughts.

"Alright, now where do we want to do the project? We can do some things here, but the majority needs a kitchen…" Mi felt a little weird about Leo not talking, true he wasn't the most sociable person in the world but he normally said something here or there not completely avoiding speaking. Mi saw him raise an eyebrow when she pulled out the pocki, "oh did you want one?" Mi pulls the box out of her bag and holds it out to him.

Leo eyed Mi as she pulled out the box of pocki she kept in her backpack, '_Mi is sharing her pocki? That's new'_ Leo's head never turned from the window but he was listening the conversation just bore him, his eye returned to the slowly darkening sky outside.

"Sure."

Jaiden quickly grabbed one and began munching on it, a tad irked that Leo  
wasn't adding much. He was bored too, but even he was making an effort. Let it  
never be said that he was a lazy person, he just preferred saving energy.  
Frankly, this whole situation was rather tiring. Once he finished the snack,  
he decided to ask, since it needed to be asked anyway.

"I suppose it's either I go over to your house or you two visit mine. I don't  
mind either, my house is a short walk from here and my sister should be out  
most of the day, so we can have the place to ourselves. Or we can not do that,  
I don't really mind."

He was talking too much. Crap, why couldn't he shut up? Man, he just wanted to  
get outta here. That would look rude, though, and all this thinking was tiring  
him as well.

"Err…I guess the choice depends on, how are you in a crises, actually fires" Mi was unsure how to ask this, but she needed to know. Worry and a bit of fear could be seen on her face as she asked. As soon as she was done speaking a few of the students in the back started saying things like, "I hope he says he isn't good" or "that demon will kill him". Mi could hear everything but choose to try and ignore it.

"Pretty decent actually. I can handle myself, I mean." Jaiden shrugged. He  
almost didn't want to ask why, so he shrugged again. "If we're going to cook,  
however, I dunno how that would affect our food."

"Some people cook their food with fire so 9 times out of 10 the food is still edible and tastes pretty good. I was just wandering cause if you have a problem with fires then we should go to your place…if you don't mind than is."

"That's it for today students! I encourage you to work on this outside of school, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Oh well I guess well have to finish, talking later." Mi starts putting her stuff in her bag, before she puts her notebook in her bag she scribbles something down on a piece of paper, "Here, in case you need to ask about the project" Mi hands Jaiden her number before dragging Leo to their next class.

[Well what do ya'll think? How do you think Jaiden will react?]

_Well that is it for now, and remember, those who have a tough exterior are often soft hearted._


	5. chapter 4, the file

_Before we continue the main story I think you should see just what happened to Samuel Pentdragon, after he was defeated._

Sam walked down the hallway to the dean's office. He was often called to the dean's office but this time was different. He lost. The rule at this school is that if you beat the top blader in a battle you're the top blader, but the one's who beat him were those Kibo peasants. Sam knocked on the door to the dean's office, "Sir?"

Ziggurat scowled at the voice. Sam was such a disappointment now. He turned to look out the window. "Come in," he called out, annoyed.

Sam entered the room slowly and closed the door behind him, "Sir" Sam Bowed, when he stood up he kept his head down looking at the floor. "You wanted to speak with me?" Sam knew what he wanted but this was the polite way of doing this.

"Samuel," Ziggurat began, "I heard you had a battle earlier. Care to explain?"

"Why must I explain if you know?" Sam looked up at Dean Ziggurat, "you have eyes every where, do you not know the whole story?"

"I'd like for you to explain why you lost," He looked back at the boy.

"Oh, that part. Well I-I-I didn't have' Sam sighed knowing any lie he could think of wasn't gonna fix what he had done ' I didn't have a special move to counter theirs, never mind the fact that I was already shaken up a bit from what that girl's Bey can do…"Sam trailed off looking away

"What can his Bey do? A fancy flip?" the adult sneered.

"Her Bey sir, it was a girl, and her Bey turned into a human, the first time I saw it I didn't believe it, but the second time their was no doubt, her Bey is able switch from human to Bey and back." Sam said reliving those brief moments over and over again.

The man's eyes widened. "A human that can transform into a Bey?" It couldn't  
be. Ziggurat never thought he'd hear those words. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Allen and Aya saw it too. Uh Dean, what is it? You seem, excited"

Ignoring Sam, he continued, "Samuel, if you bring me more information on this  
'transforming Bey,' I'd be willing to forget about  
your humiliating loss."

"Of course sir! But one thing, what do you want to know? Actually one more thing, how do I do that?" Sam asks eager to get on Ziggurat's good side again.

"The Kibo/Tenshi event," Ziggurat said. "You're in charge. Deliver the event to them, go to the actual event, then report back to me on this Bey, got it? Make sure this 'Bey' is attending."

"Yes sir!" Sam salutes and starts to head out of the office but pokes his head back in, "Oh, Before i go, the Professor wanted me to pick up a file you had for him." Sam stands in the door way waiting for Ziggurat to say something in return.

Preoccupied with thoughts on the Bey, Ziggurat dug around and handed him the  
file.

Sam took the file and a small Piece of paper fell out, Sam quickly scooped it up as he was putting it back in he caught a glimpse of the paper, it was a picture of a small boy about 6 or 7, raven hair, purple eyes, the small boy was smiling as he tried to push the camera away. '_Why would the professor want a picture of a child…oh god, are the dean and professor kidnappers and this is their next target?' _ Sam stood outside the dean's door thinking about his theory.

Ziggurat sighed. "If I come out there and you're reading my files, you will be punished," he called out.

"I would never read your file sir!" Sam called back rushing down the hall '_but look at a picture that fell out, definitely. I wonder who this little brat is.' _ Sam stopped by the copier copied the picture and put the original back while he put the copy in his jacket. He delivered the file and returned to his class room as the rain started to come down.


	6. chapter 5, volenteers

'_Well you've come back, I mustn't keep you waiting._

"Some people cook their food with fire so 9 times out of 10 the food is still edible and tastes pretty good. I was just wandering 'cause if you have a problem with fires then we should go to your place…if you don't mind than is-"

"That's it for today students! I encourage you to work on this outside of school, enjoy the rest of your day."

"Oh well I guess well have to finish, talking later." Mi starts putting her stuff in her bag, before she puts her notebook in her bag she scribbles something down on a piece of paper, "Here, in case you need to ask about the project" Mi hands Jaiden her number before dragging Leo to their next class.

Jaiden blinked at the number on the paper several times, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with it, before grumbling incoherently and placing it in his notebook, then stuffing the book into his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder and rushed out, wondering if he could skip next class with a last look at his schedule.

-_for the sake of interest, we shall skip over this period due to nothing exciting happens_-

Mi and Leo returned to the garden to find it empty once again, "strange, normally its packed in here" Mi said at she sat down at the bench, "Its because it looks like it's going to rain" Leo said sitting down on the table. Mi opened the lunch bag she packed and pulled out two sandwiches, tuna and peanut butter and jelly. Leo took the tuna and started eating it, as Mi pulled out the cans of soda she packed and handed Leo his.

Nearby, a certain Preston snuck on campus, holding a plate of pizza and a can of soda. Grinning at the seemingly empty garden, he sat by a tree and spoke into his phone, nodding slightly.

"Sheesh Rin, he only got me lunch. You were busy, so I didn't want to ask you to pack me anything..." He frowned lightly. "Yeah, I'll pick up some, how are we out of food again?... Then, tell them to stop coming over! ... I don't give a damn, don't let them in!... How the hell did they make their own copy of our key?!"

He sighed as he hung up. Deciding to actually eat before English, he absentmindedly ate while staring at the sky, not noticing the other two people out of his view, in the same area as him.

"uh Mi I think someone is…" Leo looked over at the tree as he took another bite of his sandwich. "So? Finish eating or I'll eat your cake." Mi said pointing her cake covered fork at him. "I will, and keep your hands off my cake!" Leo snatched his bowl of cake from Mi before she could sink her fork in it, "Eat an apple for a change" Leo said finishing his sandwich.

"I do, I just prefer sweets."

The boy nearby stood once he was done and disposed his garbage in respective trash cans. Glancing at his schedule again, he checked his next class.

"English... Crap."

He walked toward the entrance of the school, glancing to his right to spot two figures. He wasn't alone, after all? Not looking enough to see who they were, he continued on, hoping he wouldn't get lost again.

Mi-ki and Leo finished their lunch just as the rain started to come down, by the time they got inside they were soaking wet, they rung out what they could then rushed to English. They slipped into their seats just before the bell, the teacher put down his book and started to speak, "Students, unfortunately I have been put in charge of the Kibo and Tenshi event, and I need to choose students to help me with this, do I have any volunteers?" He looked across the class for any raised hands, none. "ok dose any one have any questions?"

Jaiden had some, shifting in his seat, actually on time. Why did they have to join in an event with those bastards? He knew English just fine, why the hell was he in this class? Where the hell did the rain come from? It hit just after he got inside. If he launched baking soda rockets in the gym of Tenshi, would he get suspended, or expelled? Getting expelled would be bad. Hm.

Looking out the window at the rain as droplets pounded against the glass, he smiled lightly. Rain was nice. He liked rain. It made him sorta sleepy. Instead, he propped his head in his palm and watched, his expression bored while drawing in his notebook.

She sighed. Poor guy. No one would volunteer. That's a given. Why doesn't the teacher realize that? She glanced out the window at the rain. Rain always made her feel lonely. Curse the rain. It just adds to the empty aura the whole class is giving off. She couldn't take it. She had to break this aura. Before she could change her mind, she raised her hand and asked, "If I volunteer, could I get extra credit?"

Mi-ki was writing her shopping list while Leo was writing Tabs in his notebook, neither wanted to work with the Tenshi's. "Thank you, Kayla. Yes if you volunteer you will get extra credit but you would have to attend the event. Anyone else want to volunteer? If I don't get at least three more volunteers I will choose based on your grades."

Jaiden tilted his head slightly. While he wasn't the greatest in this class, he was decent. He was much better at it than history, he guessed. He doubted he would have a grade high enough to be noticed or low enough. Unless the teacher just wanted to be an ass and pick him, he allowed himself to sit back and finished the doodle. Yup, this design would work. Maybe he could use it on his next project...

Kayla inwardly rolled her eyes at the lack of volunteers. _'Leave me alone with the Tenshi's, why don't you?_' She thought. "What's the event?"

"Unfortunately the Tenshi's get to decide that; we just decorate and host the event. Of course we need some one to cater' Mi's head popped up suddenly interested 'and we'll need someone to provide music' Leo looked up at the teacher waiting for more to be said 'and we'll also need someone to work the lights…and fix them as well. Do we have any takers?"

Jaiden glanced at the only volunteer. 'Sacrificing yourself, huh? Random person, I salute you.' Putting down his pen and standing, he laughed, clear and amused. "If it's lights and anything involving technology, I can do that. Just don't expect too much." He sat again and poked at the paper. Sure, he wouldn't be able to get some hours of sleep, and he'd be needed to work, but if he could work on something, and maybe mess with some Tenshi bastards, a little wasted energy would be worth it.

Mi-ki raised her hand then spoke "If its food you need, I'm your girl. But I'll need a budget and I need to know what the event is before I can start, planning" Mi elbowed Leo signaling him to talk "Ow!' Leo sighs then continues speaking 'if you need music I think I can help with that, but it depends on the ev-actually forget that last half '_I think this might be worth it, and if those snobs choose what I think they will this is gonna be fun…a hell of a lot of fun'_

The teacher looked at his four volunteers and smiled "Perfect, after school your four should meet me in the theater. There is where a couple of Tenshi students will deliver us the type of event. The school will provide you with dinner as well; actually we'll provide you with money for dinner, alright?"

"Sweet!" Kayla called out, sending a silent thank you to the other volunteers. Wait, who was it that talked about music? Was it... NO. It can't be. It's the transforming Bey guy! She stared for a bit, and then grinned. Perfect.

Jaiden glanced at the first volunteer, and how she stared at Leo and laughed. He wasn't the only one who found them interesting. Well, he couldn't say this wouldn't be amusing.

Leo shifted in his seat, he saw the girl staring at him, it made him feel uncomfortable, like he was an experiment. Leo returned to the tabs he was writing, glancing back at the girl every now and then to see if she was still looking.

Mi started writing ideas for the food she could make for the event but her mind was wandering, she was never unfocused but something was distracting her today. Her mind kept wandering back to this morning the boy who called out the window to them, she was sure it was Jaiden, but it could have been anyone, he said he saw them he didn't say was the one that yelled out the window...hmmm, wait why is this bugging her some much?

Oh, goodness. Was she staring? She was, wasn't she? Kayla turned back around and brushed it off, blushing ever so slightly. She'll study the impossible Bey guy later. Right now, it was time for class.

Jaiden had to hold back laughter. Studying his classmates was fun. He played with the edge of his notebook, and saw a slip of paper peek through. Picking up and raising it, his eyes widened at the numbers on it. His memory racing back to him, he colored slightly. Crap, this was that girl's number. Wait, he was supposed to call them? He never called anyone outside of his famiglia. Frowning, he decided he probably wouldn't use the number. I mean really, they were partners in a group but that didn't make them friends or anything. In reality, he felt odd. He didn't have friends outside his famiglia, so this was  
new. New, odd, strange, stupid, amusing, idiotic, what the hell is he even thinking. Crap, crap. He turned to glance at the duo who he was thinking about, and then turned back to stuff the paper in his pocket. Back to technology, wires and gears. He thought about what model of lights they would be using, if he could revamp them to be much more efficient. He smiled slightly and began writing once more, ignoring the class.

The teacher ended class and now it was time for the next. Mi started to gather her things as Leo did the same, next was art for them, one of the most challenging classes if you don't know what you like. As they made their way to the art room in the basement someone tripped Mi on the stairs, Leo reached to grab her but missed, luckily they were only a few steps from the bottom. Mi landed on her butt but had a relatively soft landing.

"Ow!"

The pale brown-haired youth lowered his head to the floor, maybe whoever was up there was mocking him. I mean really, stairs were never his best friend, but they never threw things at him before. Why the hell was the art room in the basement anyway? Maybe a very talented art student fell down these stairs and died and was now haunting the basement. He could see it now, the school on TV because of a reported haunting. Jaiden huffed with his eyes shut when his body complained that whatever hit him was still on him. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see that duo from break, and from Chinese, and from English.

Looking into blue eyes, and tilting his head at the slight violet speckled in them, he asked bluntly, "You and Bey Boy wouldn't happen to be stalking me, are you?"

Mi was looking into the dark navy eyes of her classmate, "no, what makes you think that?"

Mi's cheeks turn a very light shade of pink when she realized, she fell on him and now is sitting on him. She stood up quickly and then offered her hand to help him up. "I'm so sorry, someone tripped me and I fell, and you know the rest, anyway did I hurt you." As Mi finished rambling Leo came back down the stairs looking pissed but also relieved, "Nice catch Jaiden, and I have a name!" Leo sent one last menacing glare to the boy who tripped Mi, the boy ran out of the stair well, like a bat outta hell.

Jaiden raised a hand and got up on his own accord. He shrugged, his bored expression back, "Just an observation."

He stretched a bit and sighed when his arm protested. He must've fell on it the wrong way. It didn't feel like anything serious, so he gave away nothing.  
"No problem, I'll live. Glad I gave you the soft landing." he started with a small twinge of amusement in his tone, and then turned to Leo, "But Bey Boy has such a nice ring to it, maybe that girl from English will agree with me." Not caring to look at the one who tripped the girl who fell on him, he turned towards the art room and opened the door.

Leo looked away knowing who Jaiden was talking about, but Mi however, was confused. "Wait, what girl?" Mi looked from Leo to Jaiden and back waiting for an answer, Leo just pushed her through the open door and the class spread out into the room, the computers for graphic design, canvases for painting, wood for building, and paper for doodling in the four different corners in the room. In this class as long as you show something worth the class time you get an A, but proving to the teacher it was worth class time was the hard part.

Mi grabbed a piece of paper and started doodling while Leo went over to the wood and started writing things down on the paper there. Neither one of them took a second glance at the other.

Art wasn't one of Mi's strong points, the teacher was trying to decide if culinary was also an art, Mi-ki was hoping she would decide it was.

. "That girl who first volunteered in class, I mean, we're gonna see more of her since we're doing that... err…thing?"

Technically that wasn't lying. Technically, if he pulled out his silly doodles maybe he can actually pass this class. He could help make a logo of his famiglia on a project. He was good on a computer, he could try.

'_But that would require effort, which was boring._'

He would try building something. He did so with his friend all the time. It just would've been more fun if he could tinker with the computer as well and actually create some invention. He asked, seriously he did, but the second he reached for the computer he was sent away to doodle some more, so he was kinda wary taking a seat and grabbing a hold of the tablet pen. Still, he went about it, bored and creating a 3D logo for something. Hmm, it was okay, could be used for a company or some shit.

Mi-ki glance over at Jaiden as he drew on the computer, she looked back down at her doodles and continued to draw a cake topped with chocolate covered strawberries with raspberries strewn across it carelessly. '_I need to make this when I go home, wait we took Leo's bike which means the seats are wet cause of the rain, it's raining and I need to go to the store. Oh great.'_ Mi continued to color as she planned out the rest of her day, every once and awhile glancing at Leo and or Jaiden.

Leo was sketching out a new table for the living room, the teacher lets the students take what they make home so Leo often makes new furniture of the living room, nothing fancy just something to do its job.

Since he was done, he had turned off the computer after saving his work on a flash drive and played with his phone. His friend was busy, and his sister was visiting a friend for the day. Great, he'd be alone and he had to pick up groceries. It was a short trip, but not one to look forward to.

Weirdly enough, throughout the class, he felt eyes on him. Stiffening slightly, he wondered if it was really that student who died and was haunting the basement. Wait, he made that shit up. Looking up, he scanned the room. Was someone really staring at him? Hm...

Mi quickly looked back down hoping he didn't see her looking, wait why did she care if he saw her? Why was she staring? Mi was completely unaware of the light blush that now dusted her cheeks, she picked up a new piece of paper and started to draw cupcake designs for the party.

Leo saw Mi looking up at Jaiden a lot '_oh, boy…here we go'_.

Finding nobody, Jaiden shrugged and got up, wondering which of his group  
partners to go up to, he decided Bey Boy was easier... Uh, Leo, he meant.  
Yeah, he was closer.

"Hey, Leo." He said, reaching him. "Uhh... Mi-Ki, I think... She gave me you guys' number and I lost it. I kinda wanna get this project over with quickly so can you guys just come over? I have to get some groceries and stuff anyway. My place is a five minute walk from here, no fires, no floods. Plus, I'll be kinda busy, so..." he shrugged, "Yeah."

It was raining. He'd have to shop in the rain. Crap. Plus, he'd be better in his own home. Going to a stranger's house was odd, and he wasn't going to do it. Also, this way he could get rid of their number. No awkward phone conversation to be had. Yup. There.

Leo didn't bother to look up, "You need to ask Mi about that she's the one that runs the house, she knows if we can go today. Beside we have to meet in the theater later anyway so who knows how long that will take. And yes her name is Mi-ki, but some people call her Mi for short." Leo started measuring the wood for cutting.

"She 'runs the house'?" How the hell does he respond to that. "Uh, okay then." He shrugged and then sighed. Dammit.

Walking over to Mi, rather the girl who fell on him, and his arm is still damn sore, mind you, he tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Oi, can you and Bey boy come over today? It's probably the only time I'm free."

Mi looked up at Jaiden's question "Hmmm, hold on' Mi dove into he backpack and pulled out the planner the school gave them, Mi flipped to today's date, 'umm, we have to stay after school, Me and Leo need to clean the class room, I need to go to the market for food and I need to take my brother to therapy at 6, make dinner and fit homework in some where. So, it depends on how long the meeting is and how long it takes to clean the class room. Alright?" Mi looked back up at Jaiden waiting for his reply, wondering if that sounded weird. Snickers could be heard from a couple boys at the end of the table, "…finally trying to stop that demon...", Mi's face starts to fall but she "catches" it and smiles again.

Jaiden saw her falter, and frowned slightly. He saw no demon, and frankly, he wondered if he allowed Mecha to put on one of her hallucinations, if he could be unnoticed by teachers.

"Yeah, that's cool. I gotta do some food shopping either way, but if you two have time, you're welcome I suppose. Uhh..." Swiping a smaller paper, he wrote down his address and his cell number, because how the hell are they supposed to come over if they didn't know where he was? Again, this was much easier than visiting their house. Yup. That's why. Handing it to her, he reached in his pocket and twirled his Bey. He decided, he was done with their shit. It fell to the ground without a sound and spun faster. Speeding over to the other boys' side, it let out a small wave to them. Said boys stopped laughing, feeling chills down their spine, looking to their right, they both peered into the mirror held on the side of the room. Instead of seeing the room, deadly faces of rotten corpses, bloody monsters and disembodied spirits reached out to them, shrieking out to get them.

Screaming their lungs out, they bolted out of their chairs and out of the room, nearly hugging each other and trying to push the others out of the way.

Jaiden smugly smiled, granted it was small and unnotiable as he caught his Bey under the table and left back to his seat without a word. Once he plopped back down, he opened his notebook again thinking, 'Nice one Mecha.'

Mi watched as the two boys who were making fun of her brother ran out screaming. Just before Jaiden walked away Mi could have sworn she heard a Bey spinning. Mi returned to the designs but it showed on her face that she was happy about those boys leaving.

Leo saw Jaiden catch his Bey under the table after the two trouble makers ran out of the room. He would bet his bike Jaiden had something to do with the two running out like babies in a horror movie.

In reality, Jaiden made no move to deny that it was him, he stared at the ceiling bored, but you could feel the smile radiate off him. They had it coming anyway. He wondered if he could use more of those mirages on some Tenshi students. Ah, that would be awesome.

The teacher dismissed class a half an hour early due to the boy running out screaming, leaving the students to wander the hall, as the other students when upstairs Mi and Leo headed further down the hall to the music room.

Pleased by the effect of his prank, Jaiden decided he could probably get off campus for a bit. He was the last student to leave and was considerably in a better mood.

_That will be it for now, have a safe trip back and remember, just because someone looks happy on the outside doesn't mean they aren't hurt on the inside._


	7. chapter 6, the event

_So you've come back to hear more? I guess this must be interesting then. Well here we go. _

The teacher dismissed class a half an hour early due to the boy running out screaming, leaving the students to wander the hall, as the other students when upstairs Mi and Leo headed further down the hall to the music room.

Pleased by the effect of his prank, Jaiden decided he could probably get off campus for a bit. He was the last student to leave and was considerably in a better mood.

Leo pulled out his key to the music room, opened the door and turned on the lights, "Mi you take care of the piano and bows" Leo instructed making his way to the side of the room that has violins and guitars. "When's the next music class?" Mi asked as she sat down at the piano. " is at a conference today so we have until our next class to finish up" Leo pulls out a stool from the corner and sits down, he picks up one of the guitars and starts tuning it. Mi starts playing each key on the piano making note of the ones that sound off.

Jaiden paused, halfway up the stairs, hearing the sound of a piano and guitar. Curious, he stopped. Sitting his body across several stairs, he made sure that he wasn't visible from the music room.

"Mi, make sure you wax the piano strings lightly an-"

"I know, I know, you don't need to remind me every time. I know how to take care of my own instrument." Mi gets up from the piano and gets the wax, she thinly spreads it across each of the piano strings, "ok lets see how you sound now" Mi said sitting back down at the piano, she tried every key again and once she was sure they were in tune she played about 30 seconds of Chopin's Tristesse in E major. "Mi, the bows" Leo said reminding her, knowing she would play the whole piece if he let her.

"Oh right, sorry" Mi gets up and starts to wax the violin bows as Leo strums the guitar he just finished tuning.

So it was those two, Jaiden noted, He was finding out random things about them left and right today. He just met them and already all those idiotic rumors were pure nonsense and showed how disgusting the ignorance that oozed off of the other classmates was. What on Earth was so demonic about these two? Okay, so the idiots he scared off earlier sneered at a relative of theirs going to therapy. What was so scary about therapy? The more he thought about it, and the more he listened to the two in the music room, the more he felt he had to distance himself from them. Not because he believed the rumors, but because it  
would drag him into something he didn't think he was a part of. Still, a strong part of him was damn curious. Energy-saving could take a back seat to scientific curiosity, because he had so many questions and no means to answer them yet.

Sighing, he hesitantly decided he'd find out, no matter what.  
Y'know when the time came.

"Do you want to tune the Violins or bass, Mi?"

"Last time you tuned the violin we had to pay for a new one." Mi said making her way to the only three violins in the school, she picked one up and grabbed a freshly waxed bow, she pulled the bow across the strings and listen to each one carefully she tuned them accordingly and then set them back down in their spots, "make sure you write down we wax the piano strings, Leo"

"Right got it." Leo left a paper on the teacher's desk saying what the cleaned, tuned, and waxed. Mi looked at the clock in the class room as she picked up her bag, we have five minuets until study hall" Mi face palmed realizing she set time aside today for homework when she has study hall. Leo laughed as he walk out of the room and waited for Mi to exit the room, "you need to be more careful if you going to do that, your not suppose to hit your nose" Mi walked out of the room holding her nose, "shut up".

The navy-eyed boy had already left, deciding that maybe this time he really would go to Study Hall. By the time the duo reached to go up the stairs, he was gone, not leaving any trace of being there.

Leo and Mi made it to class on time for the first time today. They looked around the class for an empty table, once they saw one; they sat down and pulled out their notebooks. Mi started to work on the science homework, where as Leo refused to do it and went straight on to history.

Homework already done, Jaiden glared at the pile of papers in front of him, his chin resting at the edge of the table. He had... nothing to do.

Now he remembered why he skipped this class all the time.

The duo quickly finished science and history, and now moved on to the math homework due Thursday (note: it is still Tuesday) Mi was struggling with her homework while Leo finished his and put all but one notebook away inside he continued what he was writing earlier. "Leo can you-"

"Sorry can't, the teacher wants you to find someone besides me to help you, she thinks your anti-social"

"What? You're the anti-social one."

"Tell her that" Mi groans and rests her head on the table if frustration.

Sighing, Jaiden wondered if he asked, if he'd be allowed to be excused. All of his homework for the week was done out of pure boredom and he had nothing to do. No circuitry to tinker with, no problems to solve, no computers to hack. This school was boring- All schools were boring.

Ha, like they would ever willingly let him off campus during hours. He couldn't walk around the room either. Did the rain let up yet? He forgot his umbrella didn't he? Well, he supposed he deserved it because he believed faulty weather reporters. Checking his schedule again—if only because he needed to be occupied on *something*—he remembered he had to tutor on Thursday. Crap. He like_d_ math and he liked teaching, but that didn't mean that he liked tutoring. Nope, nope, nope. Why the hell did those councilors think it would be a good idea to force him to tutor people? He only skipped school..._some_times. It was cruel and unusual punishment.

The teacher for this class was one who was popular talk among the students and not because of his looks. This teacher allowed the students to call him by his first name, Book keeper. Book keeper made his way to the front on the class and cleared his throat "excuse me, students. I have me here a note dat da English teacher sent me, it seems he wants: Jaiden Preston, Mi-ki Adams, and Leo Adams to report to the theater. Well go on get out" Book keeper opened the door for them and waited for them to leave, Mi and Leo cleaned up their table and started heading for the door.

After forgetting his thoughts on how the school was out to get him with their cruel punishments, he strode out of the class easily, and began walking towards the theater, still checking his list, trying to memorize everything.

Mi and Leo made their way to the theater, when they arrived, the teacher was the only one there, "ah there you guys are, a Tenshi will be here to deliver the event any minuet now. But I want to show you where you guys will be most of the time, Leo your-" Leo is already on the stage and look around up there "hmm, cool" Leo continues this as the teacher speaks again "Mi-ki you'll be off to the side I'll set up a few-" Mi-ki was already setting up tables "don't worry I got it", the teacher sighed and spoke again "Jaiden you'll be working mainly where ever there is electrical problems."

He saluted quietly and set up to the stage, behind the large curtain was where he would find a small haven in tinkering with the lights. He could probably take less if the Tenshi came, as long as they didn't interrupt him, he was just fine. He vaguely thought of his classmates and what they were working on, but sent that thought far out of his head, Just gears and wires now.

Kayla stuck her head into the theater. Huh, she thought, everyone came. And everyone was hard at work. Kayla had no idea what to do now. Maybe she could sneak out and no one would notice that she never showed up. "...Totally didn't think this through," she muttered. Kayla stepped into the theater anyway, calling out, "When's the Tenshi getting here?"

Sam made his way into the Kibo's school theater. '_Why is the dean so interested in that boy? Why the hell did the professor what a file with a picture of that boy? Why did I have to get mixed up in this?'_ after finding his way to the theater he allowed him self to be lead into the center of the room.

"Everyone! The Tenshi student has arrived all hands on stage!" the teacher called out. Leo sat down on the edge of the stage and Mi climbed up on to the stage next to him.

"That answers that question." Jaiden rolled his eyes as he sighed, leaving his work to join his classmates. Studying the student, he started laughing, surprisingly loud for his character. "Yooooooo, you're the dude who got his ass kicked by these two! What's up?"

The smirk was mocking and amused on his face. Suddenly, he was really looking forward to this.

"So that's the guy who lost to the mutant!" Kayla exclaimed. "Boy, that must make you feel terrible, seeing as it's impossible for him to exist and all." She ran over to the stage and climbed up next to Leo. "Dude, how are you even here? It's impossible, and that bugs me," she said, poking his cheeks and pinching his nose. "Anyway," she continued, turning back to Sam, "What's the event?"

Leo swatted Kayla's hands away, "Don't touch me, obviously its not impossible since I'm sitting right here" Mi covered her mouth trying to hide her laugh at Leo, he wasn't normally so…emotional around new people but he is angry and showing it.

Sam looked from the Blader to Leo '_better make sure they're what I told the dean'_ "So what if they beat me, obviously they cheated, if they had to put on an elaborate scheme to make it look like that boy could turn in to a Bey then they must have cheated."

Mi looked up at Sam, it was her turn to be angry "do you have any proof that we cheated? Do you have any proof that Leo can't turn in to a Bey?"

Sam looked at the blader that spoke up '_gotcha'_ "then prove it, have him transform right where I'm standing, while you're over by him" Sam pointed to the only other teenaged boy in the room, Jaiden

Jaiden scoffed. "Oh hell to the damn no, Tenshi scum!" He pointed at Sam, and  
grinned. "Like these two have to show you jack ass! You're just too proud to  
jump off your high horse and admit you lost!"

He then raised an eyebrow at Kayla and Leo. "You know bout 'im too, huh? Then  
you saw it yourself. Your saying that it was some sort of trick or your eyes  
playing tricks on you? I, for one, think that was some legit stuff back  
there."

Suddenly he gaze was deadly and his voice dripped threats as he spoke to the  
Tenshi student. "We were told you have an event to tell us about, now  
shouldn't we be hearing this?"

"I'm sure it was an act, right?" Kayla questioned. "Neat trick, but shouldn't we save the smoke and mirrors for later? You can't expect to believe Pretty Boy here is some kind of mutant." She continued to poke and prod Leo's arm. "That's like saying Tenshis are actually good-hearted," Kayla turned to Sam, "No offense."

The teacher sighed and looked towards the students, "this is how we'll do this alright? Sam tell us what the event is and then afterwards Mi and Leo will show you alright? Dose everyone agree?" the teacher looked at the students for their answers. Sam nodded in agreement, grinning his teeth, and glaring at the words of the navy eyed boy.

Mi and Leo nodded showing it was alright, Leo swatted at the girl's hand again. '_Why the hell is she touching me?'_ "I said don't touch me!" Mi was thankful for what Jaiden said threw him a smile to show it, but she was still gonna show them Leo can transform.

Jaiden could actually believe that they were give in him and would show the idiot whatever they did, but that didn't mean he was happy about it. Flipping the bird at the Tenshi student, he rolled his eyes and missed the smile sent his way.

"Let's hear it rich boy. The sooner you get the hell out of our school, the better."

"Oh, " Kayla's eyes widened. "Get on with it, then! I wanna see if this is for real. Does his skin peel off, or is it all swirly winds and stuff?"

Mi couldn't help but laugh, "No if that was the case I wouldn't be showing it to people" Leo look at the Tenshi with confused yet interested eyes '_why would he want to see me transform if he is so sure its fake? What's he up to?'_

Sam reached in to his pocket and pulled out the envelope that the dean sent to him towards the end of the day. "the event is' Sam opens the envelope and starts to read 'the students of Tenshi academy would like this event to be a dance but they would also like to invite the students of Kibo academy to a dance held the week after the Kibo dance." Sam read over the letter again and again still shocked at what it read. Sam shakes himself out of it and looks up at Mi and Leo. "Well? I'm waiting."

Leo helps mi on to the stage, once Mi is up Leo jumps down and stands in front of Sam. "Ready Mi?" Leo asked turning his head in her direction. "Yep, ready when you are"

Jaiden twitched. They were kidding. That posh rich idiot was kidding. A _dance_, a damn _dance_. The boy sighed and turned to watch his classmates. He didn't want them to show the idiot, who knows what was going on. Still, he kept his mouth shut and observed with a questioning eye.

Staring intently, Kayla pondered the idea of a dance. She'd probably skip it. But who cares? This guy was about to turn into a Bey, and that was slightly more interesting.

There was a quick flash of light and then Leo was gone, but there was a Bey spinning where Leo was standing. "Believe us now, Tenshi?" Mi asked holding her hand out as the Bey returned to her. Sam nodded and started to leave as he was leaving he heard the teacher say "alright now that we know the event their so know turning back and since all of you are on the comity, all of you must attend the event and manage your area. Kayla you'll be the most busy person here that night" Sam opened the door and left, now knowing if the Bey-kid/boy thing would be there, time to tell the dean.

Mi caught Leo and put him in her pocket, not much he can do while the electrical is still shot in here. She watched the Tenshi pause at the door and then leave. "Well now, I'll give all of you a 10 minuet break before you get back to work" and with that the teacher disappeared through the doors.

"I'm the lights guy, why the hell do I have to be there?!"

Is what he would want to say. He'd love to shout that out a million times over if it meant he didn't have to go to a stupid clichéd school _dance_. With a small huff, he jumped on stage again, and made his way behind the curtain for the second time that day. Screw the break. Wires, gears and tech. Working on that would allow him time to think, time to analyze everything he had seen and heard that day.

Time to think of a way to make sure he_ isn't_ at that dance.

Kayla didn't really notice what the teacher said. She wasn't even sure of what she'd be doing for the dance, anyway. She was too shocked. That guy, Leo, he's not just smoke and mirrors. Kayla blinked, "Slightly disappointing, but nonetheless, you guys are for real."

_Have a safe trip home and remember, mysteries are like jigsaw puzzles, you only need the border to figure out where everything go's. R&R_


	8. the closet

_So you come back to hear more well I must oblige._

There was a quick flash of light and then Leo was gone, but there was a Bey spinning where Leo was standing. "Believe us now, Tenshi?" Mi asked holding her hand out as the Bey returned to her. Sam nodded and started to leave as he was leaving he heard the teacher say "alright now that we know the event their so know turning back and since all of you are on the comity, all of you must attend the event and manage your area. Kayla you'll be the most busy person here that night" Sam opened the door and left, now knowing if the Bey-kid/boy thing would be there, time to tell the dean.

Mi caught Leo and put him in her pocket, not much he can do while the electrical is still shot in here. She watched the Tenshi pause at the door and then leave. "Well now, I'll give all of you a 10 minuet break before you get back to work" and with that the teacher disappeared through the doors.

"I'm the lights guy, why the hell do I have to be there?!"

Is what he would want to say. He'd love to shout that out a million times over if it meant he didn't have to go to a stupid clichéd school _dance_. With a small huff, he jumped on stage again, and made his way behind the curtain for the second time that day. Screw the break. Wires, gears and tech. Working on that would allow him time to think, time to analyze everything he had seen and heard that day.

Time to think of a way to make sure he_ isn't_ at that dance.

Kayla didn't really notice what the teacher said. She wasn't even sure of what she'd be doing for the dance, anyway. She was too shocked. That guy, Leo, he's not just smoke and mirrors. Kayla blinked, "Slightly disappointing, but nonetheless, you guys are for real."

"Why would we lie about it in the first place?" Mi took Leo out of her pocket and launched him and soon he was racing around the stage. /_Mi remind me to ask the music teacher to borrow the instruments, the only thing up here is a grand piano/_

"alright' Mi turns to Kayla 'So what should be for dinner?, the teacher gave me the Key to the cooking class's room.' Mi leans back to shout back stage 'hey Jaiden what do you want to eat?!" Mi slowly lets her hospitable side take over as she shifts into cooking mode.

Jaiden held the screwdriver in between his teeth, twirling two wires together  
and allowing one light to turn on. He chose not to call out and answer. Maybe  
if he was quiet they'd forget he was here.

"Well, what do little bey's like to eat?" Kayla joked, "Or does he even need to  
eat at all?" That was partially serious. "I'll eat whatever. I'm more of a  
'sweets' person." Her eyes were fixated on Leo spinning around.

Mi huffed when Jaiden didn't answer and turned to Kayla, "Leo eats, but only when he's in human form, although he doesn't have every big sweet tooth." Leo spins slowly over to the two girls on the stage and continues to spin in that spot, then he spoke up /_you make up for my lack in sweets, Mi./_

"So? At least I make my own sweets instead of buying them. That store frosting is disgusting, Belch, anyway, you ready to come back Leo?"

/_sure, ready when you are/_. There's a small flash of light and then Leo is sitting criss cross where he was spinning a moment ago. "Why don't you just make what ever they have in the class room? Wasn't today's assignment Mac 'in cheese? Use the left over ingredients and make that." Mi looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled at Leo "where would I be with out you?"

"Not at this school"

"Good point' Mi hops down from the stage and turns around to look at Kayla and Leo 'I'll be back in about a half an hour, Leo dig around in the back and see if there is any other instruments hiding"

"Roger." And with that Mi left the theater.

Alright, question time! Kayla thought. She spun around to face Leo, "You." And  
with that, she began to rattle off every question that ran through her mind,  
"How long have you been a mutant? How fast can you spin around? Can you spin  
around that fast as a human? Do you play an instrument? Can Beys even play  
instruments? What happens to your mouth when you switch? How are you able to  
talk? If I break you in Bey Form, are you broken as a human? Can you see as a  
Bey? If I ripped off your arm as a human, what would happen to you as a Bey?  
Are there more people like you? Why doesn't the world know about this? It's  
impossible! Am I dreaming?" Kayla paused to pinch her arm.

"um, ever since I can remember. Not sure what you mean. Definitely not. Yes, guitar and vocals. Not as a Bey. I never really though about it. I don't know. Yes actually, and I would like it very much if you didn't break me. Yes or I couldn't battle. There would be a chunk out of my fusion wheel and energy ring. I don't think so. Because I don't like the idea of being a science experiment. No you are not." Leo takes a breath and looks back up at Kayla "is that it?" Leo normally gets more questions, but why instrument? Of all things to as.

The girl blinked, surprised. Not many people have been able to answer all her  
questions right back at her. "I'm done."

Leo smirked a bit and stood up "then if you'll excuse me, I need to go rummaging through the storage room" and with that Leo disappeared behind the curtain and made his way into storage room. Talking under his breath to him self "piano is taken care of, I can use my guitar….we can get drums from down stairs, violin from down stairs maybe I can get-no she refuses to play on stages….I'll need a bass player…" Leo when on making this list while going through the props and costumes in the closet.

Putting on a high pitched voice, Kayla mocked him, "If you'll excuse me, I  
need to go rummaging through the storage room." She stood there and rocked  
back and forth on her heels, unsure of what to do. Her curiosity got the best  
of her, as she found herself following Leo behind the curtain. She'll use this  
time to study the mutant. It's not stalking if you're in it for science,  
right?

Leo continued his work fully aware of Kayla "is there something else you wanted?" Leo asked stacking boxes outside the storage room. He grabbed a few stray costumes and put them in boxes. He continued rummaging through the storage room waiting for her answer.

Well, that cover's blown. "Uh," Kayla tried to think of an excuse, "I'm the  
head of all this dance-y stuff, and I demand to know what you're doing."

"alright' Leo sets down a box and leans against them ' I'm cleaning out the storage closet, looking for decorations, instruments, maybe even some cords and wires, really any thing that can help. So what are you doing?" Leo fights back a smirk almost positive he knows the answer already.

"Nothing!" Kayla was quick to respond. "Just... Supervising?"

'_Knew it'_ Leo moved so he wasn't against the boxes any more. "what is there to supervise here?" Leo quickly pulls out his phone checks the time and puts it back. '_Damn its only 4:20'_

"I was told that mutants need supervising," Kayla replied. "What's wrong with  
4:20?"

"Well I think you might have heard wrong." Leo returned to his work, he started digging something out, speaking over his shoulder "That means I'm here for at least another hour and 40 minutes."

"Oh, poor you," she chimed sarcastically, "Being stuck with me for another 2  
hours. How horrendous!"

"Actually I have to spend about a half and hour cleaning the langue room with Mi. plus I have other things to do after school." Leo pulled out an old violin with broken strings, he was looking at the frame with a skeptical eye.

"If you're so busy, why sign up for this dance committee thing?" Kayla asked.

"I signed up because Mi signed up, not because I wanted to. As long as I leave early enough it'll be fine." Leo put the beat up violin on top of the piano and went back to the closet and continued to dig through it.

"And here I thought you were just being nice," the girl inwardly rolled her  
eyes. "Find anything yet?"

Leo throws a pack of streamers over his shoulder. "I found those. They might help you considering your doing decorations." Leo continued to look through the closet, waiting for her reply.

Kayla caught them. She whispered to herself, "Decorations! That's what I'm  
doing! Got it." Louder, she chimed, "Thanks! By any chance, you wouldn't  
happen to find a party planner in there, would you?"

"If you mean party planer as in person, no. but I did find this guide on how to make quick and cheap decorations that are suppose to look good. And this party planer's guide." Leo tosses those to her as well. "And if you weren't doing decorations what would you be doing?" Leo asked hearing what she said before.

She grabbed the first book, but the second caught her off guard and hit her  
head. The pain was fleeting, but Kayla crashed to the floor. Rubbing the spot  
the book hit, she muttered, "If I weren't doing decorations, I wouldn't be  
assaulted with books by a mutant."

Leo stepped out of the closet and knelt down next to her "are you alright?" Leo moved her hand so he could see where the book hit. It might not hurt now but depending on how it hit her it would hurt like hell in the morning and Leo knows that. He dose work part time, after school, in the library.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kayla sat up a bit. "You just beamed me in the head with a  
book. No big deal." She was surprised that he cared; with the way he acts, she  
guessed he would've laughed at her. There's definitely a lot more to him than  
she thought.

_I hope you enjoyed this look into these young children's lives. Have a safe trip home and remember, there is more than meets the eye. _


	9. Chapter 8, the picture

_So you've come back to hear more? Well then you must be interested then. I won't keep you waiting._

Sam wandered down the hall to tell the dean about the boy he was so fascinated with; somewhere in the back of Sam's mind he knew he was missing something, but what? Just before Sam knocked on the dean's door he hear the professor's voice and his body moved on its own or rather didn't. He couldn't make him self move. He stood outside the door listening to what the professor was saying.

"Doctor, do you remember which student you sent down to give me the file I asked for?" the professor's tired voice rang out obviously something was bothering him.

Noting the professor's tone, Ziggurat replied, "Samuel Pentdragon. Did he not  
fulfill his job?"

"It's not that, though it seems he may have been in the file. He- er- I'll show you" the professor reached in his pocked and pulled out what looked like a black and white version of the photo in the file. "It seems he may have the original photo"

Sam reached in his pocket and took out the copy of the photo or what he though was the copy '_shit, this is the original!'_ The professor obviously didn't like the idea of someone unwelcomed going through that particular file, Sam's body refused to move no matter how much he tried.

The doctor sighed, "Samuel has become unreliable. I assure you, Professor, he  
won't bother you again. Shall I call him in?"

" It isn't that he bothered- call him in? Sir, is he still on campus? It's after hours." The professor looked at the dean with a puzzled look "why would he still be on campus?"

Sam knew if he didn't go in now he would have just been called in anyway. Sam slowly knocked on the door to the dean's office, "D-dean?"

"Ah, here he is now," Ziggurat said, slightly amused. "See, Professor? Come  
in, Samuel."

'_Well, no turning back now'_ Sam opened the door and stepped in feeling as though he just threw him self to the lions. "Dean I confirmed about the boy, he'll also be attending the event, he's helping to organize it." Sam reported looking the dean square in the eye. The professor looked at the Dean, "Yes I do see, hmm, seems as though you have eyes everywhere Doctor" the professor replied deciding to let the dean handle the whole picture punishment thing, he just wanted the photo back.

"Wonderful, Samuel," At least the boy could do one thing correctly. "Now,"  
Ziggurat began, "I believe you have something that belongs to the professor?"  
He gestured towards the Professor. "Return it now, and I'll reconsider your punishment."

"Yes sir." Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo, he learned along time ago being obedient is the best thing to be at this school. Yet, he never was able to find out who the kid in the photo was. Sam extended his hand to the professor he stopped half way when he saw something sprawled on the on the back on the photo. It read… he couldn't see, it was upside down, his hand returned to him before the professor could take the photo he turned the photo around and looked at what it said it read' "In loving memory of my son…" Sam read aloud, before Sam could read the rest the professor took the photo out of Sam's hand "I would thank you kindly to not read my photo or the file it was in, what on earth possessed you to even make a copy of the photo?" Takashi asked suddenly angry. Sam couldn't find his voice to reply, he waited to hear what the dean had to say about it.

"Samuel, don't you know it's rude to take other people's belongings?" Ziggurat's voice was oddly calm.

Ok that's it, how the hell is he so calm, normally dean would be angry. What's he so happy about? "Yes sir. I am very sorry. I let my mind run away with me and assumed the worst. Uh, Dean, what's put you in such a good mood, if you don't mind me asking" Sam tried to change the topic. Sam glanced a the Professor for a clue and the professor shrugged putting the picture in his pocket.

Ignoring Sam, the doctor waved him out of his office, "That'll be enough,  
Samuel. Professor Mono and I have much to discuss." For Ziggurat had an idea,  
a little seedling of an idea. If planned and executed well, it could benefit  
him. It will be brilliant, Ziggurat thought. Yes, brilliant.

Sam exited the room glade that he was let off the hook. He made his way home trying to figure out why the professor was so upset about the picture.

The professor looked at the doctor confused, "Doctor? What is it? You seem very happy about the information Samuel brought you. What about this 'boy' interested you?" Takashi crossed his arms and held his chin between his right thumb and pointer finger; it's been a long time since Takashi has seen the doctor in this good of a mood.

"Mono, you do know who 'this boy' is, correct?" Ziggurat stared straight at the  
professor, the glare on his glasses no longer hiding his eyes.

" I'm afraid I don't have enough information to even make an educated guess doctor" Takashi right looked back at the doctor, sincerely confused, Takashi was one of the few people in the school that could look the doctor back in the eye with no sign of fear.

"Mono," Ziggurat snapped harshly, "you know who this boy is. I have no time  
for educated guesses." The man was annoyed at Takashie's ignorance.

Takashie was angry, how was he suppose to know which boy the doctor was talking about, there were about 120 boys at this school how was he suppose to know without anything to help, "Doctor' Takashie snapped back ' how on earth am I suppose to know which boy your talking about? There are more than a hundred in this school! A name? Hair color? Anything would narrow it down for me besides 'boy'."

Honestly, the ignorance of some people, the doctor thought. It was so  
blatantly obvious. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. The boy ,who  
happens," Ziggurat stood up and looked Takashie square in the eye, "To be your  
son!"

Takashie stared back at the doctor, shock written all over his face. "L-Leo?' Takashie let it sink in and then he looked up at the doctor 'He's alive? Where is he?" the shock now replaced determination, Takashie wanted to see his son as soon as he could.

"Patience, Takashie," the doctor lowered himself into his chair, a smirk  
spreading across his face, "For I have a plan."

_Well that is it for to day, have a safe trip home and remember, there are new things around every corner no matter how many times you pass _


	10. chapter 9: setting up

_So you've come back? Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and may your Beys keep you safe._

Leo stepped out of the closet and knelt down next to her "are you alright?" Leo moved her hand so he could see where the book hit. It might not hurt now but depending on how it hit her it would hurt like hell in the morning and Leo knows that. He dose work part time, after school, in the library.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kayla sat up a bit. "You just beamed me in the head with a  
book. No big deal." She was surprised that he cared; with the way he acts, she  
guessed he would've laughed at her. There's definitely a lot more to him than  
she thought.

"Yeah sorry about that…I though you would have caught it, Keeper normally catches the one I throw so I didn't really think about it" Leo still held her hand out of the way as he looked at her head "it doesn't look like it will do any thing worse than bruise a bit" Leo let go of her hand and stood up, offering his to help her up.

She grabbed his arm and pulled herself up. "You're oddly nice for a guy who  
throws books at the unsuspecting innocent."

"I said I was sorry, I though you would have caught them but thank you anyway." Leo hears the door to the theater open so he poked his head around the curtain "oh hey Mi you finished the food?" Mi set the pot on the table with some plastic forks and paper plates "Yeah, get Jaiden, will you?" mi opens the pot and the aroma of homemade Mac and cheese fills the room, she starts scooping some on to the plates. "On it" Leo walked over to the other side of backstage "Jaiden the food's done"

Jaiden, having long finished the lights, had nodded off with his headphones  
blasting. Noticing movement, he jerked and blinked up at Leo. "Oh, hey."

Not hearing him completely, but smelling the Mac and cheese from where he was,  
he stood and strode over to the curtain. He peeked at Mi-Ki filling plates and  
raised an eyebrow. Sorta surprised that Mi-Ki would go out of her way.  
Checking the time once, he fully stepped from the curtains.

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, Mi-Ki, it's smells awesome and all,  
But I have some stuff to do right now." he mentally tried remembering the list  
of groceries he needed.

"Maybe next time?" He turned to Kayla and laughed lightly. "Am I free to go,  
boss."

"And escape a delicious meal cooked by our very own personal chef?" Kayla  
teased, pretending to think about it. "I suppose just this once. But you  
aren't getting off so easy next time." She played with ideas of what he could  
be doing. "In the meantime, we shall feast!"

Mi-ki finished scooping the food on to four plates, "If you have things to do then why do them on and empty stomach?" Mi-ki brings two plates of Mac in cheese over to the stage with plastic forks, sets them down on the stage and turns around to get the other two from the table.

"Who ever said my stomach was empty?"

Jaiden chuckled lightly, lying easily. The slice of pizza from lunch wasn't  
enough, but he wasn't about to let them know that. "Besides, I have a thing to  
do... at the thing... Again, thanks for the offer, but I'll get some of your  
cooking from our project later, remember?"

Oh look how damn eloquent he was.

Mentally kicking him self, he sped-walked to the exit, turning back to wave  
once, and then he rushed out.

Mi huffed at the fact that Jaiden acted like her cooking was the plague, so what if she worked her ass off to turn the scraps of ingredients in to something descent. "Leo i'm gonna go clean the class room you stay here and eat"

"I can help you clean Mi, you don't have to-"

"No, I'll do it. It's not a problem." Mi left without a bite to eat and made her way down the hall to the language class room, she stopped at the supplies closet but when she opened it she was greeted by all the cleaning supplies falling out and knocking her to the floor with a loud THUMP. "Ugh…not my day" Mi sat and rubbed her head half hoping Leo didn't listen to her and came to help anyway.

Letting out an vast amount of curses as he neared his classroom for Chinese,  
Jaiden fumed slightly. Why the hell did he have to forget his notebook in that  
classroom? Sure, he could just leave it for tomorrow, but then it would nag  
him the rest of the day.

Opening the door to the classroom, he was shocked to see the mass of supplies  
usually kept in the closet to be scattered across the floor, seeing the girl  
under them. He took both earphones out of his ears and tilted his head  
slightly.

"Should I come back later or something?"

Mi continued to hold her head as she looked up at Jaiden, "No its fine, what is it?" Mi is obviously frustrated but she gets up and starts to pick up the supplies, but she quickly sits back down "Ugh, uh, what did you want again? Sorry."

"Whoa," he held his hands up as in defense and continued, "Maybe you should  
stay there for a bit, I'll get this?"

He totally forgot about his notebook and was thankful while he cleaned the  
mass that no cleaning fluid spilled or anything. Putting spare mops and broom  
back in, he left some supplies out still.

"You uh, still have to clean the room right?"

He scratched the back of his head and offered her a hand up. "You alright?"

Mi took his hand and slowly stood up, "yeah I have to clean still. I'm fine a few things hit me in the head but I'll live." Mi moved her hand to her head in an attempted to stop the pounding in her head. "So um what did you want?" Mi tried to brush of the pain, it didn't work.

Jaiden nodded once and frowned. "Be careful, okay? I don't see anything..." He  
commented, stepping closer for a better look at her head. "But you should be  
wary about you head and all."

Eyes widening, he stepped back and frowned again. "Oh yeah, I forgot my  
notebook in here." He strode over to the windowsill, picking up the blue  
spiral notebook and stashing it away in his book bag. He turned back to Mi and  
then looked about the classroom.

Before he could stop himself, because honestly he had things to do, places to  
be and he didn't _have_ time, he spoke with a slight chuckle. "Are you...  
really gonna clean this room yourself? Sure you don't want help?"

Mi shook her head '_bad idea'_ "I'll be fine, I've had to clean bigger rooms before. This isn't to hard." Ok so Mi has clean before but never with a pounding head, and she only had a half and hour to do it, oh well Jaiden did say he had things to do too right? Better not hold him up. Mi Masked the pain she felt and gave him a reassuring smile.

He simply raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He dug a small bottle out of  
his bag and held it out. "Here, take an aspirin. You're not really that great  
at hiding things are you?" Once he put it down beside her, he moved to put  
down his bag and grabbed a mop.

"If it's not too hard then we should be done quickly, huh?"

Mi smiled weakly at him, he had her there. She opened the bottle and took two without something to drink, before she took them she muttered 'I'd beg to differ', Mi Reached for the broom and started sweeping. "I thought you had somewhere to go." Mi say trying to start a conversation.

"I do, but I'm pretty sure that I can keep them waiting a little while  
longer."

He started cleaning as well, moving a little ways off from her. "From what I  
remember from Art, you told me your day's pretty damn packed as well."

"Yeah, but that's everyday so I'm use to it." Mi continued the sweep, pushing the dust into a pile, and gathering up the papers and stacking them on the teacher's desk.

Jaiden helped her when he could, raising an eyebrow at how quickly she worked  
but shrugged nonetheless.

"Doesn't make it any better. You could be used to anything, that doesn't  
rectify it."

He only smiled, "I'm acting like I speak from experience, ha." Seeing that  
enough work was done, he suddenly wanted to jump and run out. He felt sick,  
and he grabbed his bag. "You'll be alright with the rest? I really should go,  
and you should hurry up too. Wouldn't want to worry Bey Boy, would we?" He  
easily hid the bitterness bubbling around him. Not at her, no not her.  
Something else he had to have forgotten. The bored mask was back, and he waved  
once.

"See you, Mi-Ki."

With that, he walked out.

Mi tilted her head a bit "uh bye", the hell was that? He just left, well he had something to do but he could have said a nicer good bye, wait. Cool it and think, why the hell dose it bother her when he just walks off?

Mi finishes cleaning the classroom with a faint blush across her face as she tried to figure out why it bothered her so much.

Leo sat on the stage one leg hanging off the stage as he finished his food, where was Mi? They need to leave some so she can go to the store and so he can drive Takume to therapy, then he has to go to the park, damn. Leo stood up and put his plate and fork in the trash.

Kayla sat there frowning. Was everyone leaving her already? "Leaving so soon?  
What, is there some super exclusive event that you were all invited to except  
for me?" she joked.

Leo Turned back and looked at Kayla "No, today is just one of the busier days for Mi and I." Leo climbed back on stage and retrieved his and Mi's bags, and his guitar case, he sits at the edge of the stage and popped open his guitar case and he lifted the guitar out and placed it on his leg starting to tune it. Might as well tune it now instead of when he got to the park. "Why? Don't want to be the only one here?" Leo teased, trying to ear tune his A string.

"I get lonely, ok?" She stuck her tongue out at him. "You have to play  
something for me before you're allowed to leave." Let's see how good mutants  
are at playing guitar.

"Like what?" Leo asked bit shocked she even asked, he reached into the case and pulled out a pick, and strummed a few times, waiting for some sort of request fro Kayla.

"Just whatever's on your mind." Sitting cross-legged, the girl stared  
intently, curious as to what he would play.

"Alright" Leo set up his fingers and started to play 'stand' By rascal Flats ( watch?v=tneHF7M0TS8) "there, alright?" Leo looked up from his guitar to Kayla waiting for so sort of comment from her.

Kayla had to blink a few times. The song had tugged at her heart and she was  
still lost in the music. "You're pretty good. Your voice is really sweet," a slight grin crossing her face.

"Uh thanks" Leo offered up a small smile in return for the complement, he leaned over and placed the guitar back in its rightful place, putting the pick in his pocket. He's heard complements from people before but he hasn't heard a genuine one in awhile. This reminds him, he needs to get to the park before 7:30. Glancing at his phone again he stuff sit back in his pocket not too late but Mi should hurry she still needs to go to the store.

"Alright," Kayla sighed, "I guess you're free to go. Leave me surrounded by  
decorations and stuff. Where are you headed to, anyway?"

"I need to take Mi's brother to therapy then I'm going to the park." He zipped up the case and leaned back on his hands looking up at the ceiling. '_Keeper doesn't need me right? I guess I should check later…'_ "I guess, I need to stop by the library too"

She winced, "Therapy? That was never fun. And you do realize it's pouring  
rain, right?"

"Really? He seems to like it when he gets to go. I know its raining but I always go to park on Tuesdays, if I don't go I might lose my spot to a different performer, it was hard enough getting that spot never mind trying to get a new one."

"You're a street performer!" Kayla laughed. "That's so cool!"

"Really? Most people laugh when they find out. Though its not really on the street" Leo laid back all the way, Mi was obviously going to take her time he should have went to help he- the sound of his phone interrupted his thoughts, He took his phone out and looked at it, groaning when he saw the name "the hell do she want?" Leo asked aloud before answering "What is it?" Leo pulled the phone away from his ear and was still getting ringing in his ears "I know, Yuki! Clam the hell down for a sec! Me and Mi got in trouble so we have to clean the classroom and then Mi and I volunteered to help out planning the school dance…Then you take him for once instead on making me all the time! I do have a life!...stop using your "study's" as a damn excuse! You don't study half the time if you did you wouldn't need this much time to study!" with that Leo hung up and shoved the phone back into its pocket, shaking his head a bit trying to stop the ringing in his ears, "sorry 'bout that"

"That was your sibling, right?" Kayla, being an only child, was fascinated by  
all the yelling, "Do you guys not get along? How boring." She stuck out her  
hand, "Phone?" expecting him to hand it over.

"I guess you could call her that, I only really get along with Mi out of the three of them…why do you want my phone?" Leo asked shoving a protective hand in his pocket. He was not just going to hand his phone to anyone, especially a girl he didn't really know.

She pulled out her own phone, shaking it for emphasis, "So I can put my number  
in it, duh." And also do a little snooping around, but she figured he didn't  
need to know that part.

Leo narrowed his eyes and looked at her, he just met her and she wants to give him her number, "then let me see your phone" there wasn't much on his phone for him to care about its fairly new, a few pictures of him and Mi and then six phone numbers; Mi, her brother and sister, her two parents and then Keeper.

"Paranoid?" Kayla laughed and passed hers over. "I've got nothing to hide,  
other than maps of the human brain and the numbers of numerous doctors."

"Should I pretend I'm not curios?" Leo asked Taking her phone and passing his own over to her. Upon taking her phone he typed in his number and saved it setting hers down on the stage next to her, he wasn't going to go snooping through her phone. He laid down on his back and folded his arms behind his head waiting for his phone back.

Kayla hung on to his phone after she saved hers. "Man, you don't have a lot on  
this thing." She easily flicked through pictures. "It's all boring stuff."

"That's because its new. I only got it the other day. What are you looking for anyway?" Leo asked turning his head towards her. What on earth would be on his phone that she would be interested in?

"You can tell a lot about someone by their phone," she snapped pictures of  
Leo. "For instance, I now know that you're a boring stick in the mud," Kayla  
teased. And he might as well have some pictures of herself, while she's at it.

"You just called a street performer boring, congrats" Leo watch as she took pictures of him "well now your make it seem as if I'm a narcissist. Can I have my phone back? I need to find Mi and get out of here before Yuki calls me again" Leo sat back up and held his hand out for his phone"

"I guess you're just a boring, narcissistic, street-performing mutant. Hey,  
that's slightly interesting!" Kayla giggled. "Wait, wait, one more." She made  
a face and took a picture of herself. "Ok, there." She tossed the phone back  
at him.

Leo catches the phone with perfect accuracy "Thank you, and its not a proven fact that I'm boring. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Leo stood up and started to pull his and Mi's bags off the stage along with his guitar case.

"Right! I'll just stay here, hanging up streamers and throwing confetti  
everywhere," Kayla slumped a little. Or, she figured, she could follow them  
and hear him play again. Her mind was now a debate between both options. What  
to do... What to do...

Leo started to walk away but half turned and looked back at her "you don't have to stay; you'll be the only one here. Besides the school automatically locks in a few minutes, no way in or out until morning unless you have a set of master keys. And only two students have those" Leo really didn't want to leave her here alone; especially since the school is gonna lock in ten minuets.

Mi walked down the hall back to the stage, she finished cleaning awhile ago but it took forever to get her face to cool down and back to its normal color. She figured that it was just since she was mad that he kinda suddenly left, and made the room drop 10 degrees before he did. Mi stood outside the door waiting for Leo, she could hear him talking and didn't want to interrupt Leo.

Oh, yeah. Kayla forgot about the whole 'School lock down thing' What if I want to be locked inside the school?" Which she didn't want. At all. She just felt like contradicting him.

"then you can enjoy being locked in the school, in' Leo glanced at his phone ' 7 minuets" He knew she was doing this to bug him but whether or not she got locked in the school determined if he would get called by the principle to go let who ever the hell it was out of the school.

"Alright, alright, I'm going," Kayla stood and grabbed her school bag "Whatever you say, Mr. Pushy."

Leo turned around and headed for the door once more, as he opened it he reached around the now open door and grabbed Mi's shoulder "how long did you plan to stand there?" Leo asked guiding Mi out from behind the door "as long as it took you to walk out here" Mi responded taking her bag back. Mi looked at Kayla walking up behind Leo, "oh, is Leo giving you a ride home?" Mi knew perfectly well that Leo practically told her to get out of the school, but Mi wasn't going with him since she had to go to the store.

"Oh," Kayla said, staring at the rain, "I can walk from here, thanks." She  
shouldn't get too wet if she walks quickly.

"Are you sure? Leo can take you home." Mi says being who she is she doesn't want any one in the rain if they don't have to be, unless it's her self. "Who said I could take her home? I need to take your brother to therapy." Leo pointed out; he didn't mind if he did he just didn't want to be the one at the receiving end of Yuki's wrath. "You don't need to worry about that, Yuki took him for us. Well bye guys, I need to get to the store" with a wave Mi disappeared down the hall and into the brewing storm. "Well to the park for Me then, unless you do want a ride." Leo said looking at Kayla.

"Or," she began, "we both go to the park, and then you take me home."  
Truthfully, Kayla just wanted to hear him sing again.

Leo shrugged, "You realize, its raining and we'll be in the park on the steps?" Leo asked starting to walk to the entrance of the school. Honestly the rain didn't bother him all that much but he wouldn't be caught dead in water for '_fun_'. Leo tried to open the door but it didn't budge, "Damn it". He reached in to his other pocket and pulled out a ring of keys, about ten in all. He started looking for a key on the ring.

"What's with all the keys?" Kayla inquired.

"They're the master keys to the school, why?" Leo found the key he was looking for and inserted it into the lock, he turned the key and the door clicked, unlocking. Leo opened the door and stepped out side holding the door open for her, standing under the small awning at the door. He slung the guitar case over his shoulder and hooked his bag on to it.

Kayla stepped out under the awning, "And how exactly would you have a set of  
master keys?" She pulled out her small, black umbrella from her school bag.  
"You didn't steal them, did you?"

"No I didn't steal them, I do work around the school so its easier to just have my own set than having someone come down to let me in and out. What are you doing with that umbrella? Its not gonna help much." Leo let the door shut upon hearing it lock he started out into the pouring rain.

"It helps a little bit, and that's all that matters," she opened the umbrella  
and skipped up beside him. "Why do you work for the school?"

Leo was caught a bit off guard although it shouldn't have she's asked about every thing else, "simple, we need the extra money. Mi's parents practically live in America we do get checks from them but its not enough for four people to live on, so I help out around the school and they pay me, then we have the money, Mi and I also tune the instruments in the music room for money too" Leo shrugged as he walked up to his bike pulling out the keys.

"That's... unfortunate. Sorry," Kayla lowered her eyes to the ground. She  
vowed not to ask any more personal questions. She looked up and saw the  
motorcycle. "I can see what you mean about the umbrella not helping."

Leo shrugged "It doesn't bother me, they're not my parents. An I don't mind doing the work" Leo held his hand out for the umbrella "can I see that?" Leo started to pull a towel out of his bag.

"They're not your-" Wait, Kayla thought, that's a personal question. "You've  
got a towel in-" Could that be classified as personal? Better not risk it. She  
passed him the umbrella just so she'd shut up.

Leo took the umbrella and laughed, he found it funny she stopped in the middle of her questions but not soon enough so he wouldn't know what she was going to ask, using the towel to wipe off the set of the bike he proceeded to answer the un finished questions "No they aren't my parents, they adopted me when they couldn't find my real parents. Yes I keep bring a towel when it rains since I don't like sitting on a wet seat." Leo gestured to the now dry seat for her to sit on, holding the umbrella over it so the rain wouldn't hit the seat.

"Geez, breath" Leo said after a few moments of her laughing. Leo straddled the seat and started the engine, hooking his guitar case on to the side of his bike he revved the engine and asked over his shoulder "ready?" he also handed her a helmet as he put his own on.

She snapped her helmet on, "Why breathe when you can laugh?" Kayla wrapped her  
arms loosely around his waist. "Ready when you are."

"so you don't die" Leo kick up the kick stand and they were off, gliding down the streets smoothly, going way over the speed limit but reducing speed when ever they hit a main road, the rain water that collected in the streets flung way from them as they tore through the puddles, the falling rain dried as soon as it hit them from the air attacking their clothes. Leo pulled to a stop once he go to the park; he parked in a parking spot close to the steps got off the bike, took his helmet off, and ran his hand through his hair a bit so he wouldn't have helmet head and unhooked his case and stood up he started to un button his school shirt reviling the black t-shirt under it. He folded up his school shirt and put it in his bag. Taking a breath he started towards the stairs.

Kayla blinked, her brain not processing how fast they were going or the  
environment around them. Once she had finally come to her senses, she was  
witnessing Leo... Undressing him self. Which made her brain go back to not  
processing, anything.

Leo continued to walk, not hearing foot steps behind him; he turned around "Hey, you just going to stand there?" Leo asked waiting for her. Leo checked his phone '_damn it I'm late'_ if that girl didn't move soon he was leaving with out her.

She blinked a few more times, "C-coming!" Kayla took off the helmet and ran to  
catch up to him. "Why must you go so fast?"

"Right now, because I'm late. On the road, because its fun as hell." Leo let out a sigh of relief when he saw his spot was empty, he sat down on the wet steps and popped open his case lifted the guitar out of the case and people (Mainly girls) started to flock around him, he pulled out a tin can from the case as well and placed it on the ground. He moved his hands to their positions and began to play 'even if it breaks your heart' by the Eli young band ( watch?v=02J61h9eqAM )

'Where did all these girls come from?' Kayla wondered. She stepped back to avoid  
the crowd. It was quite a turn-out, even though it was raining. Still, as she  
listened to Leo play and promptly swayed with the music, she could see why. He  
was a great musician, and he was actually pretty nice, and he wasn't  
bad-looking... And... And Kayla was confused as to why she thought these  
things. Normally she wouldn't care. Geez, he was a mutant! She took a deep  
breath as the light, airy smell of rain filled her head. It was probably the  
rain making her go crazy. Yes, that was probably it. For now, she'd just  
listen to the music.

Leo let the last note ring out, normally he would play a few more but the rain was bad for his guitar. He started to put his guitar back in its case, as the crowd saw this they let out a sound of disappointment. "Sorry guys rain 's bad for 'er" Leo said referring to his guitar, he stopped short when he realized he sounded like Keeper. '_I spend to much time with that old guy'_ Leo continued moving like he didn't stop, picked up the can and started up the stairs, he turned around and picked Kayla out of the crowed "Coming?" he asked looking right at her.

"Yeah!" Kayla chirped, worming her way through everyone and praying that Leo's  
fan girls wouldn't decide to attack her. Making her way up the stairs, she  
caught up to him, "Where to next?"

Leo let her walk in front of him so he was between her and the fan girls. "Well I could take you to your house, unless there's somewhere else you want to go?" Leo sent a warning glare at the fan girls as he walked to his bike with Kayla. "Sorry about them"

"Fan girls will be fan girls," Kayla began, when her stomach rumbled. "I'm  
hungry, aren't you?"

"Not really. Where do you want to go for-" Leo turned his head towards a bench and under it came a soft mew. Leo walked over to the bench and kneeled down, looking under it. "Hey there come here. Come on out, Kayla could you get the towel from my bag?" Leo scooped up a small fur ball and walked over to her cradling it to his chest. A soft Mew escaped it "hmm, are a unique one aren't you?"

After running back, and grabbing the towel, she asked, "Why? What's up?"

Leo took the towel and wrapped the puff ball in it drying it and shielding it "Look is what he said turning and bending over a bit to show her the puff ball, a small puppy was shown fur at wet as possible. Another Mew escaped the pup as it snuggled into the towel. "Seems as if this dog can't bark" Leo pulled the pup back to his chest and held it walking back to his bike.

"Awww," Kayla involuntarily sighed, exposing her soft spot for adorable  
things. She walked up behind him. "But what's it doing alone in the rain?"

"Some one probably abandoned the poor thing, most people get dogs to have a guard dog, but a dog that 'mews' isn't all that scary so they probably just tossed him out not wanting to pay the fee you would have to at a shelter to leave a pet there." Leo looked down at the pup in his arms and could see the poor thing shaking. A small sneeze escaped the pup. Leo looked up at Kayla "you mind if we stopped by my place? I just want to make sure this guy gets warmed up, and dry for that matter." Ok so Leo may be a Leone Bey, there for a cat, but he was a dog person just he didn't care for the barking. But a dog that mews instead of barking clicked with Leo, never mind how cute the dog is.

"You're surprisingly knowledgeable, but sure. I'd love to see where you live!"  
Kayla laughed. "Poor little puppy."

Leo smiled, "great". Leo clipped his school bag into his bike and opened it, he placed the pup in the bag and lightly latched the top, he also hooked his guitar on the bike. "Here" Leo tossed the extra helmet to her, Leo knows he has to go slower than he likes, but the house isn't too far, which is why he chooses this park. Yuki should be the only one home so he doesn't need to worry about Takume, and Mi is out shopping.

Kayla caught the helmet and snapped the helmet on. "Ready?"

"Ready" Leo got on his bike and started it waiting for Kayla to sit down. Leo was mapping out just where to set up the dog bed for now until Mi and him talk about keeping the dog. He could probably set up the bed on his couch in his room.

She hopped onto the back and wrapped her arms around him a bit tighter than  
last time. "Don't go so fast, ok?"

"I didn't plan on it" Leo revved the engine and drove down the street; he took the corners with ease. The falling rain hitting them but barely getting them wet, Leo pulled up to a bigger than average house and parked in the drive way. "we're here" Leo started to take his helmet off, waiting for Kayla to let go.

"What's your definition of 'slow down before you get us killed'?" She let go  
and unsnapped her helmet. "Your house is adorable!"

"Hmm 'make sure the breaks work', I rigged them so they stop the wheels instantly, don't worry I only go really fast outside of town" Leo turned off his bike and got off. He walked over to his bag and unhooked it, lifting the towel bundle out of the bag he walked over to Kayla, "could you hold her? I need to unlock the house."

"Sure," she took the puppy in her arms.

Leo went back unhooked his guitar and reached into his pocket taking out the keys he walked up the steps and unlocked the door he held the door open for Kayla and once she was inside, he stepped in himself. He opened a closet and pulled a couple towels out. He laid one on the floor in the living room and walked over to the fire place he put his hand into the unlit fire place "Damn him." Leo turned on the space heater and walked towards the door frame. "You can set her down on the towel there, and make your self comfortable" Leo handed her some towels to dry her self off with as he looked around the room, scorch marks decorated the walls and the arms of the two couches. Leo wandered around the room looking at several scorch marks getting more and more Pissed.

Kayla set put the puppy down as she stared at the whole spectacle. Her eyes  
were fixated on the many dark marks around the room. Just what goes on here?  
It certainly looked a lot livelier than her home. "What happened here?"

_That's it for now I hope you enjoyed this installment. Have a save trip home and remember, you can't always see what's in front of you._


	11. Chapter 11, Storm- Leo POV part one

_Welcome back sorry to have kept you waiting. _

Leo sighed as he shook his head "Takume, Mi's brother, has an affinity with fire, and often he sets this room on fire. Although we do a pretty good job cleaning up, it's getting harder to salvage anything afterwards." The puppy unwrapped its self and sat right where it was, a small rumble coming from its tummy. "I guess your hungry right?" Leo said to the pup. Leo left and came back with a small bowl of milk. He set it down and the pup walked over slowly it looked up at him before lowering its head to the bowl soon she was happily lapping up the milk. "sorry Girl, that's all I can give you right now"

"That is one mixed-up pup," Kayla giggled, inspecting the burn marks on the  
couch before flopping down. "I like the place, though. It's…so full of life."

"What your house didn't come with a fire obsessed 'demon'?" Leo said Demon like it was a poison, Takume may not be the safest person but he is by no means a demon like the kids at school say. "If it seems lively now, you should be here around dinner time". The pup sat down after finishing its milk, it yipped and walked over to the space heater and curled up next to it.

"I'll take that as an invitation then," Kayla said promptly, "And I'm sure  
this 'demon' can't be that bad."

"Tell Mi first. He isn't bad at all he's just a big baby, 'Demon' is what the kids at school call him, they have ever since we told people about the scars we have." Leo said gesturing to the side of his neck, a long scar a bit lighter than the rest of his skin than leads down to his shoulder.

She reached over and used her index finger to trace along the scar, "How long  
ago was it?"

"It was about 8 years ago now" Leo at first pulled back a bit but then let her trace it, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "He has set fires before that, but it was never that bad, that was the first major fire Me or Mi had ever seen."

Kayla let her hand linger before bringing it back by her side, "Why does he  
set so many fires?"

"If we knew we would be able to stop it by now. Yuki, his twin, seems to have and idea but she refuses to tell us." Leo moved and sat on the couch next to her and rested his head against the back of it with his eyes closed, wincing slightly

She looked at him, just watching. "You ok?" she asked, hoping he wasn't hurt  
too much.

"Yeah just a head ach, no worries" Leo took his head off the back off the couch and sat up straight. He put the back of his hand to his forehead. "No fever so, I'm fine." Leo stood up and started to walk over to the sleeping pup.

"You're gonna keep her, right?" Kayla asked, referring to the sleeping ball of  
fur.

"I plan on it, hopefully Mi wants to too." Leo knelt down and started to look at the pup's Leg, "Looks like this guy was in a fight" Leo gently moved the fur so he wouldn't wake the pup up but enough to see fresh claw marks on the pup's leg.

"Really?" She got up and looked over his shoulder. "Whoa."

"I'll Take him to the Vet after work tomorrow, They should be able to tell me what to do." Leo fought against pain trying to mask it; he did a pretty good job with it only making its way to his face every now and then. " I should probably move her before Takume gets home…" Leo didn't move right away, he didn't want to wake her but he knew he had to for her safety.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kayla took note of his flinching.

"Yeah its normal. I just can't take anything for abit" Leo picked the pup up and cradled her in his arms making his way to the stairs.

"Ooh, what's upstairs?" Kayla's focus shifted as she quickly stepped up the  
stairs, eager to look around.

"Five bedrooms, a bathroom, and a window seat in the hallway." Leo told her as he reached the top of the stairs. He walked in to his room and set the pup on the couch in there.

The room was fairly bare, a desk, dresser, a small walk-in closet, bed, and a couch. Several books were strewn across the desk and sheet music was on the bed and dresser. The room was mainly black and a deep purple, from the curtains and bed spread, down to the small carpet by his bed.

Kayla picked up the books and flipped through them. "Why is it so dark in  
here?"

"I like dark colors." Leo said simply shrugging, he grabbed a small duvet and laid it over the pup. Leo moved over to the dresser and started gathering some of the sheets of music.

The girl snatched one of the sheets before he could get to it. "What type of  
music do you like to play, eh?"

Leo took the sheet back and looked at her "if the two things I played earlier didn't clue you in, I like to play country music" Leo put the paper he just grabbed into a small pile and paper clipped it together. "Why?"

"Nothing else? Just country?"

"Mostly, sometimes its song that have two genre's, but mostly country"

She began rummaging through his desk, "That's cool, man. You stick to your  
guns."

"What are you looking for?" Leo raised an eyes brow leaning against the wall, he watched Kayla carefully '_dose she always go through people's things?'_

"Oh, nothing," she said, moving on to the dresser. "Just looking." She was  
really searching for anything out of the ordinary, but so far it had been  
nothing but normal, boring things. Where was the super secret mutant lab, she  
wondered. It's just an ordinary bedroom.

Leo watched as she continued searching through his things. "I don't think your gonna find anything in there besides my clothes." Leo sat down on the couch and watched, he had nothing to hide, he normally wasn't home so there wasn't much here.

"Nothing of interest?"

"Not unless you find unfinished sheet music and clothes interesting" Leo watched as the pup cuddled up to the side of his leg. "We need a name for you." Leo watched the pup snore as it curled up to him.

"Make it a cute name," Kayla commented, flopping onto the bed so she could lie  
on her stomach.

"Hmmm, how about...Kei?" He looked down at the pup and the pup's ear perked when hearing this name, scrambled to sit up and mewed once it did. "Do you like that name?" the pup mewed once again.

"Why Kei?" Kayla asked.

"I don't know, but she seems to like it" Referring to the pup who is now running around on the floor chasing her tale.

"I'm sure you two will be very happy together," the girl giggled. "You have a  
lot in common."

"Like what?" Leo asked sounding playfully offended. He moved to the floor and started playing with Kei using his fingers. "what do I have in common with a puppy who Mews?"

"You're both a kitty trapped in a different body!" Kayla exclaimed.

Leo looked up at the girl on his bed and laughed at how enthusiastic she was, " and what cat like attributes have I demonstrated?" Leo asked scooping Kei up and holding Kei in his lap.

"Well," she began, sitting up and bouncing a little, "you're a Leone bey,  
right? Based off the constellation Leo? Leo the lion? Otherwise known as Leo  
the kitty-cat that was skinned by Heracles?"

"Well then, I guess I see your point, but I never put that much thought into it." Leo stood up and sat next to Kayla while still holding Kei. "So anything else you want to do before I take you home?"

"Hey, you said I could stay for dinner," she countered.

" I said ask Mi about it first, remember? She needs to make sure we have enough food for an extra person, besides we ate at school" Leo set Kei down on one of the two pillows on his bed.

"eating a bit more never hurts an I could always just eat some of yours," Kayla started rubbing the puppy's  
soft fur.

The pup Mewed and started to purr, Leo smiled at the pup and looked at Kayla "But its MY food." Leo said jokingly but also seriously.

"Don't be so stingy," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey I like my food…if you don't put that away I'm gonna pull it" Leo said the last part referring to her tongue.

"You wouldn't."

"Try Me" Leo smirked; he would grab her tongue if she kept sticking it out at him.

Not quite believing him, she mockingly stuck her tongue out once again

Leo quickly grabbed her tongue "Told you I would. Now, are you going to keep it in your mouth?" Leo asked this but didn't let go of her tongue, he wasn't pulling it or hurting it but he wasn't giving it back yet.

Astonished that he actually did it, Kayla tried to speak, "Do you know how  
awkward this is?" Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "A cat's got my  
tongue!" Kayla was sent into a fit of laughter at the somewhat silly pun.

Not exactly sure of what she said he took it as a 'I'll keep my tongue in my mouth' and lets go, he wiped the saliva on his jeans.

She made a big show of taking back her tongue, "Why would you do that?"

Leo laughed at the little show, "I told you I would grab it if you didn't Keep it in your mouth. You didn't heed my advice."

"I didn't think you'd be crazy enough to grab my tongue!"

"According to your logic I'm a Mutant and 'impossible', so I don't think you should be surprised" Leo smiled fighting back a laugh. Kei sat in between them and flipped over reveling her stomach "Mew~" Leo Laughed at Kei's Mew and rubbed her stomach earning Purrs from the pup.

"Now, how do you suppose an adorable little puppy ended up thinking she was a  
cat?" Kayla asked, still amused by Kei's antics.

"Who knows? Unfortunately it may not be a natural thing…" Leo trailed off looking like he was thinking really hard about something. He hand continued to rub Kei's belly and Kei continued to Mew with every stroke.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"I think that if there was a breed of dog that could naturally 'Mew' than we would have heard about it." Leo wasn't one to assume the- ok assuming the worst was kind of his thing but he would never dream that someone was sick enough to even attempt it never mind actually do it.

"You never know, it could just be kept a secret. Like certain other things."

"But then to find one in the park, hurt no less." Leo felt like he was forgetting something important but no matter how much he tried he couldn't remember it. he doesn't remember anything from before he came here so that might be what he's trying to remember but with out anything to jog his memory he was at a loss. Leo started to play with the bracelet on his wrist the one link to who he really is.

"You ok?" Kayla asked, noticing the shift in mood.

"Uh yeah, fine. Sorry." Leo stood up and walked over to his bag and pulled out his school shirt, upon hanging it up he realized he never went back to the library. "Damn it" Leo pulled out his phone and went into his contacts and clicked on Keeper's number, Leo looked up at Kayla "I'll be right back, I need to call Keeper." Leo clicked on call and left the room.

Kayla turned to the pup, "Looks like it's just you and me, Kei."

Kei mewed and started to rub against Kayla's side, purring.

"Kei, would you like to go on a secret mission to find out why Leo's a mutant?  
I'd like to do it myself, but I think you'd be my best bet."

Kei sat up and tilted her head a bit mewing in confusion. "MEEEEWWWW~"

"Don't look at me like that! It's simple. You just look adorable, have him pet  
you, and then all the things he's thinking will just come fizzling out, like  
soda that's been shaken inside the bottle."

"Mew Mew Mewww~" Kei looked down, this girl did realize she couldn't talk right?

"...I was never good with pets." Kayla flopped back onto the bed and ran  
through her head how she ended up here in the first place.

Kei climbed up onto Kayla's chest and quickly fell asleep to the sound of Leo talking out side the door.

Ignoring the puppy trying to squash her lungs, she strained to hear what Leo  
was saying. She couldn't hear anything, although he sounded very calm, collected, even  
soothing. Soon, Kayla too found herself drifting off to sleep.

A few minuets later he walked back in to find Kayla asleep on his bed with Kei on top of her. Leo grabbed the duvet from the couch and placed it over Kayla. He couldn't bring himself to waking her up, at least on yet. Picking up a book he sat down on the couch and started to read.

"Ah!" Kayla abruptly sat up, flinging Kei off of her. Her voice pierced the  
silence of the room, "How long was I out?"

Leo dove and caught Kei and sat up holding the frightened pup, "Two days, why?" Leo titled his head a bit to make it seem like he was telling the truth.

"...No way!" She fell back onto the bed and covered her head with duvet. "I've  
never slept that long!"

Leo Smirked at her reaction trying not to laugh, it was kinda cute- funny. Funny is what he meant. "By the way we have a test tomorrow" Leo almost lost it but held it together so he could get this sentence out.

"What?" Kayla sat up again. She pulled the duvet off of her, astonished.

Leo couldn't do it, at first it was a smirk but now it was a laugh after the short fit of laughing he asked "Am I that convincing?" Leo gently rubbed Kei's fur still trying to calm the pup.

Kayla answered by throwing a pillow at his face. "Geez, you had me worried!"

Leo put one arm up to shield his face still laughing a bit. "Alright alright, that was kinda the point though, since you flung my dog" Leo said the last part hugging Kei close.

Had she, really? Kayla thought. No wonder. "I didn't mean to! Besides, Kei  
forgives me. Right, Kei?"

Kei shook her head side to side and mewed sadly. Leo looked up at Kayla from Kei "See, you made her think she was gonna die."

"Where'd you get that from? She certainly didn't say it." And just a minute  
ago, the puppy acted like she couldn't talk. This puppy has now earned Kayla's  
respect.

Leo smiled, how long until she realizes that he's pulling her leg, although that was actually what was going through the poor pup's head. He set Kei down and she darted under the bed. "aww, poor girl" Leo said voice void of sarcasm.

Kayla, unfortunately, was completely fooled. She leaned over and stuck her  
head under the bed. "Would it help if I apologized, Kei?"

Leo covered his mouth trying not to make a sound; did this girl really think he could talk to Kei? Or rather Kei can talk to him? Kei mewed angrily at Leo for fooling the poor girl and walked up to the girl hanging over the side of the bed and lapped her face just like a dog.

Kayla rubbed Kei's head before swinging herself back upright. Noticing Leo  
stifling his laughter, she sighed. 'How many times will I have to go through  
this?' she thought. "I can see you're on the brink of chortling at my  
eccentricity. Out with it, then."

Leo let out a light laugh and held some of his hair out of his face "You do realize that I can't talk to her right?" Leo asked letting go of his hair and coaxing Kei out from under the bed and scooping her up and holding her close.

"Well, after today, I'm trying to be a bit more open-minded. Who knows if  
mutants are able to talk to animals?" she countered, only slightly  
embarrassed.

"Is it really that big of a deal I can transform?" Leo looked up at her with question in his eyes, just as he stopped petting Kei, she started to bite his bracelet. "ack! No Kei this isn't a toy." Leo pulled his wrist free from Kei's teeth.

"What's that?" Kayla asked, looking at his bracelet.

"hm? This?" Leo asked holding out his wrist a bit "It's a bracelet. But that's all I know besides what the inscription says. I don't know who gave it to me. When. Or why. I've just always have had it."

"Inscription? What's it say?"

Leo untied the bracelet and flipped it over so he could read it "To my lovely wife –T. Mono" Leo started to retie the bracelet and spoke. "Takume tried everything to find this Mono guy but no matter what we couldn't its like he doesn't exist"

"Whoa. That's terrible," Kayla sighed, "Your poor husband must be worried  
sick."

Leo looked up at Kayla face cold as stone "It obviously isn't mine, don't try to joke about this" Leo looked genuinely hurt and angry. Despite not knowing who, when, or why, he didn't want it to be a joking matter. He knows nothing about who he is, which bothers him to no end.

Startled by his harshness, she stuttered, "S-sorry, I was-" Kayla cleared her  
throat. "That was uncalled for. I apologize."

Leo looked down and shook his head, "its my fault too, I didn't need to get so angry about it, sorry" Leo got up and started to dig through his side table draw and pull out an motren bottle, he shook a few out and popped them into his mouth, swallowing without a drink. He coughed slightly but shook his head again, as if trying to shake the cough away.

"Hey, hey," Kayla climbed off the bed, ran over, and snatched the bottle away  
from him, "What's with this?"

Leo let her take the bottle an answered her "Its motren, you know, for head aches." Leo sat down on his bed and laid back, his head at the edge on the bed. He closed his eyes waiting for her reply, he fought a mental battle against his head ache. He was losing.

She bent over to where her face was hovering directly over his. "Why didn't  
you say you had a headache earlier?" Kayla asked.

"I did, but I couldn't take any thing then so I couldn't do anything. They're normal don't worry about it" Leo felt sleep tugging at him he didn't want to fall asleep with her right there but sleep refused to let go of his eye lids, holding them closed.

Don't worry about it? Kayla thought. There's plenty of reason to worry. "You  
should get some rest," she suggested.

Leo heard what Kayla said but sleep was to strong, all Leo could manage to say was "Mmhhmm" before he fell asleep. Leo's breaths slowed and started to have a nice calm rhythm. His head lolled off to the side, causing his bangs to fall in his face. Kei jumped onto the bed and started to lap Leo's face, once her tongue touched Leo's forehead she whimpered and looked up a Kayla.

"Why the sad face?" Kayla rubbed Kei's head. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." She  
pressed her hand against Leo's cheek. He felt warm, too warm to be ok. "What do you do if someone's running a fever?"

Kei hopped down from the bed and dashed out of the room and down the stairs, she stopped at the bottom waiting for Kayla to follow. A high pitched "MEEWWWW~~~" filled the house.

Leo's head rolled over onto Kayla's hand leaning into it. Leo seemed to be having a peaceful sleep. The rain hit the window next to his bed hard enough to hear every drop and for it to create soft back round noise.

The whole thing was so serene, Kayla thought. It's kind of... nice. She smiled  
softly. Sliding her hand carefully out, her fingers lingered on his face  
before she flounced downstairs. "Alright, Kei, what next?"

Kei ran over to the closet that Leo pulled towels from earlier and scratched at the door. She wanted Kayla to open the door get a face cloth and then wet it with clod water to put on Leo's head. He already took motren and Kei could tell he lives of that stuff…when it works.

Kayla opened the closet and poked around a bit. "Oh," she exclaimed, grabbing  
a face cloth, "I'm supposed to wet this with cold water, right?"

Kei Mewed and raced back up the stairs and into the bathroom in the up stairs hallway. Kei jumped up and sat on the closed toilet to watch Kayla wet the face cloth.

She turned on the sink faucet and ran the cloth under it. "There. Now what?"

Kei Mewed and jumped down and ran into Leo's room. Upon jumping on Leo's bed Kei looked at Leo then to Kayla and then back to Leo, Kei gently licked Leo's forehead. Since Kayla left Leo had started to snore lightly, enough to know he's breathing but not enough to be annoying to anyone in the room. Leo had rolled over on to his side both arms lazily resting on the bed next to him.

"Awww, he's snoring!" Kayla giggled.

Kei shook her head and jumped at Kayla, snatching the wet face cloth from Kayla she jumped back on to the bed and placed it on Leo's forehead. Kei sat down and looked at Kayla waiting for her to say something. Kei might be a dog that mews but she was smarter than the average pup and kitten combined!

"Oh, that's what it's for! Why didn't you say something?"

Kei shook her furry little head once more and hopped of the bed and started poking into some of the rooms. One was bright red and orange with a space heater, another was so cluttered with paper and books you couldn't tell what colors it was. Another was royal blue and a simple red room with a king sized bed dust had settled on top of the sheets from not being used. The last room at the end of the hall was a deep green and a lavender shade of purple it was nice and clean but it did look lived in. Kei strolled into the room and dove under the bed. Kei took a seat on and old photo album that had more dust than the bed in the other room.

Kayla followed Kei in. What does this crazy puppy want her to look at? Sitting  
on her knees, she reached and grabbed the album. "What's this?" She sent a  
cloud of dust fluttering around her as she dusted it off. "A photo album,  
huh?"

Kei mewed and sat next to Kayla, she wanted to see the pictures too. "MEWWWW~"

"Let's open it, shall we?" Kayla flipped open to the first page. The first picture was of a little girl with a sad expression her pigtails blowing in the wind, with her holding down her pink plaid jumper. The caption underneath said 'My first day in my new home'. "Is that Mi-ki? Why does she look so upset?" Kayla asked. "She should be happy. What happened?"

Leo Leaned against the door frame and looked down at Kayla and Kei. So that's where Mi put the old album. "She didn't want to move here" Leo said from the door way, arms crossed lazily wearing a black sweater. Leo stood up and made his way over to them. he picked up Kei and sat down next to Kayla and put Kei in his lap. Sleep still tugged at him but it wasn't as strong as before, his fever wasn't as high now due to the nap and motren and face cloth but it was still a fever.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I can rest later, I don't want you walking home in the rain." Leo really didn't its bad enough Mi is out in the rain, she'll probably get sick if she is standing out in the rain…there go's his perfect human attendance for the month. Leo reached over and flipped the page in the album. There was a picture of a boy with blue jeans, deep purple shirt and sneakers sitting cross legged, his raven hair falling in his face, purple eyes wide and welcoming. "Ich- I thought she got rid of that picture"

Kayla's jaw dropped and her eyes grew huge as she realized, "That's you! Oh,  
you look so adorable! This is too cute!"  
She pinched Leo's cheek. "Too adorable. Same hair, same purple theme, same  
eyes-" But his eyes looked a bit different. She couldn't exactly say. They  
seemed a bit nicer, friendlier, when he was younger. Now they seem... Kayla  
pushed the thought away. "How old were you here?"

Leo swatted Kayla's hand way from his face, "I was about seven, why?" Leo was gonna ask Mi about the pictures and makes sure she throws it away. He hates pictures ever since he can remember. Leo vaguely remembers pushing a camera away from his face, that a man was holding but Leo couldn't place the man, upon wincing slightly he gave up the though.

"'Cause you were adorable. Hey, if you don't want it, can I have it?"

"Why would you want a picture of a guy you met this morning?" Leo was genially confused, why on earth would she was a picture of him? "Once again you would have to ask Mi-ki, its her photo album. Which is the only reason I haven't touched it, she was terrified when she was younger that if she was around me she would forget things too so started this, so she could remember."

"Because... I just do," Kayla replied lamely. "What other pictures did she not  
want to forget?" she asked, turning the page.

On this page was a picture of a 7 year old Mi-ki and a 8 year old Leo cleaning and painting the room down stairs covering up the pitch black scorch marks. Leo's burn covered in gauze. Leo looked away from the photo, the caption read 'the first fire ta-kun set while I'm staying here'

Why they would have kept a photo tied with bad memories, Kayla wondered.  
"Let's look at something else, shall we..." She quickly turned the page before  
the picture upset Leo further.

The picture on this page was a picture of Mi and an older girl that looks like her in the background playing volleyball on the beach in their bathing suits from late elementary to early middle time. Leo was the man focus of the picture, him sitting on the beach towel under the umbrella reading, wearing cut offs and a t-shirt. Leo looked back at the photo and showed an indifferent face. He really didn't care about this photo, it really was just a trip they took trying to get away for about 5 hours.

"That's better! Happy memories! I'm guessing the other one is the sister?" She  
turned to Leo, noticing his lack of enthusiasm. "Hey, hey, how come you aren't  
smiling?"

"Yeah that's Yuki. I'm not smiling because I hated that trip." Leo looked down and pet Kei. "I'm not very fond of water" Leo looked back up 'besides' Leo turned the page to show a picture from the same trip of Yuki, Takume, and Mi-ki throwing Leo in the water and him yelling something. The caption says 'Leo going for a swim'

Kayla clamped her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing hysterically.

"What?" Leo looked at her his voice dripping with sarcasm. Kei mewed at Leo rubbed her belly.

"Poor little kitty doesn't like water, huh?" Kayla pinched Leo's cheek.  
"That's priceless!"

Leo swapped her hand away from his face "Cats don't like water-I'm part Cat what's so priceless about it?...Kei do you like water?" Leo found himself more concerned with if his new pet likes water than the girl holding the scrap book of memories.

"'Cause now you're even more of an adorable little kitty-cat," Kayla flipped  
the page.

Upon flipping the page there was a picture of Mi and Leo in late middle school, the two of them in the local middle school's uniform sitting on the bench at their high school Mi and Leo laughing while Takume stood there covered in pigeon poop. The caption said 'Ta-kun makes a few friends at high school interview' Leo looked at the picture and cracked a smile remembering the day.

"What happened?" Kayla laughed.

"Takume disrupted two pigeons trying to build a nest so they got back at him."

"No wonder."

Leo yawned and felt his eyelids dropping again. '_No! I can't fall asleep now, and not in Mi's room.'_ Leo pressed his hand to his forehead '_Damnit! It's worst.' _Leo shook his head slightly, he didn't have time to be sick, he can't miss a day at work, especially since they need to save up for Yuki to take the entrance exam at one of her college choices.

Kayla stood and abruptly tossed the photo album back onto the bed. "We already  
wasted over an hour. Come on! You won't get any better if you don't rest." She took  
hold of his wrist and pulled Leo to a standing position.

Leo pulled his wrist from her grasp "I can take care of my self." Leo felt bad about how he spoke to Kayla but his face didn't show it. He's been sick and worked before, why would he rest now? Besides he isn't the one that needs to be worried about. "Everyone should be getting back soon, least we can do is set the table for Mi." Leo turned and walked out of mi's room making his way down stairs. '_Why dose she care? I just met her'_ Leo passed the sink full of dishes and pulled out the last few clean plates from the cabinet. He took four out for his family and one for Kayla and brought them into the small dinning room attached to the kitchen. He set then in their spots no plates at the ends of the table. Leo hummed a bit as he went back and forth between the kitchen and dinning room bringing out cups and utensils, the rain pounding on the windows, lighting up the sky. Leo stared out the window a bit lost in thoughts-until his phone buzzed. He whipped out his phone and read it '**Staying with Sal tonight- its really bad outside.'** Leo sighed and texted her back letting her know he got the message. If it was bad enough to keep Mi-ki some where then he wouldn't be able to bring Kayla home in this weather.

_Have a safe trip back and remember- Its normal to be scared of new things._


End file.
